The Royal Misfit
by StarStyleSunshine
Summary: After Stella's mom leaves her to go overseas, The royal family of Shield is forced to accept the free-spirited child into their colossal palace household. Unable to torment her behaviour, she becomes chained to the eldest Prince in hope to straighten her up. Life becomes a roller coaster as the prince tries to tackle this care-free girl, embarking himself on an unexpected turn.
1. New Guests

"It hurts!"

Her pure honey eyes scanned the injured patient lying on his back. His footy t-shirt grasping onto his body as he hissed out pain. The substitute players and paparazzi stood struggling outside the small locker-room door, as the guards did their best to hold them out. It was the semi finals of football as the two teams battled to win, apparently Solaria's best Player Seth Colt's leg was bruised and injured as the football had hit him in a sensitive spot.

"If he doesn't get back in that field Solaria is screwed!" Another man appeared beside the Blonde doctor, Her friend and partnering assistant.

"Shut up Mason! We're not screwed!" She hissed grabbing the players right foot, She sucked in a gasp of air and twisted it!

"STEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAA!" Seth squealed in pain as the paparazzi took a step back from the door. "You idiot!" Instead of binging back a retort, Stella stepped back from the hard metal bed. "Hey, it feels better!"

"Told ya! Now get out there tiger!" She gave him a toothy grin, shoving him out of the locker-room and onto the play field.

"You always have weird cures," Mason sighed in relief situating himself onto the nearest chair.

"As always,"

"And Colt gets a goal! Solaria wins the semi finals!" the commentator announces over the small T.V Stella and Mason were observing.

"Wooooohooooo!" The two scream jumping around, half the court audience cheer loudly standing up and clapping for the heroic victory!

* * *

"That's the 40th one gone!" The Queen of Shields Palace, Queen Diana has been cussing for the past hour or so. Her husband King William planted firm on his wheelchair boring himself to death with his uptight wife. For the last 10 years, it's been the same, a doctor would come in hope to wake the Kings coma legs and get him walking but one by one abandons the project.

"who's the next utter hope?" William enquires tired of his wife's constant nagging. They both well and truly knew the king's legs would never heal, but it was calming to believe it was.

"No one!" The queen snapped irritate.

"I'm so glad Radius's daughter is coming, It'll take your mind off this leg problem!" the king groaned inwards masking it with a fake smile. "Poor thing, Her mother has abandon her for jobs,while her fathers..."

"hmm, I'll watch her, i mean she's a full grown 21 year old, how can it be?"

"Where's Brandon?"

"He went to dinner with Kiara!"

* * *

"Oh Brandon your so sweet," luscious ash brown hair, long beautiful lashes and gorgeous cherry red lips. Kiara was everything you would dream of in a girl. Her butter-soft tanned skin was irresistible, and it turn a pinkish colour when she blushes, which made the young brunette Prince fall for immediately.

"That's what I intend to do," Prince Brandon of Shields was also a handsome sight, he was the top talk in women's mouths before he met Kiara, his well-pampered chocolate brown mane cover his matching hypnotizing irises. Prince Brandon's body was another of his eye-catching features, buff built muscles that were visible out of his sleeves shirt getting anyone interested.

"So what date do plan on?"

"I was thinking wedding in September?" Brandon flirted stroking his beautiful engagement's hand.

"Sound perfect!" She squealed clapping her hands, Brandon loved Kiara in every way possible, she sat lady-like, she talked mannerly and her prissy attitude was always hidden when she was in formal. "Brandon I'm sorry to cut short but I have to go,"

he nodded standing up, she leaned in and kissed his cheek before prancing off. Brandon loved Kiara but sow,thing about her was missing.

* * *

"wow! This is larger than the Buckingham palace!" Blonde hair followed the slim figure as she tumbled past the guarded gates, a butler hauling her luggage to her room. "Mom's gonna go crazy if she sees this!" She sighed dreamily lying on the well-trimmed grass, her elbows propped up to support her as she scrutinized the colossal palace household. lights gleamed from the pathways lighting up with night. "Photo!" she called out shovelling out her phone she snapped her selfies.

"Ma'am, The queen is waiting for you!" The giddy girl's wild sight-seeing was halted as she came across the straight-faced butler. his large curly moustache cover half his mouth and he looked as if he's eaten tons of junk, very chubby.

"Please Call me Stella," Stella extended a fist bump for the confused man who gave her a quick bow before escorting her.

'So much for Fist bumps Stell,' She thought feeling a little awkward, but still this was her first time with royalty. royals are exactly like normal people that are stinking rich, how hard could it be? unfortunately not all royals are laid back.

...

"Hi! I'm Stella, Nice meet you!" Hoping to try her luck she went for the fist bumps again, but felt humiliated when the queen shot her a dirty look, holding her head high. The queen herself was regretting what she has said last night, just by glancing at Stella's attire anyone can tell she's a wild one. Hot pink breast long jacket with a long baggy t-shirt, her jeans were tight and secure baring her legs. The queen felt utterly disgusted to be around her, but this was their guest, she had to mould her into something useful, the only problem was, where would she start with this wild child?

"Quince, our butler will show you to your room, otherwise dinner is at eight!" The queen hissed turning on her heels about to leave the horrid sight behind.

"Aunty?" Stella blurted out suddenly, feeling the blood rise to her head, the queen spun back around.

"You are to address me as Your Highness and nothing further more or less, understood?!" she barked.

"Sorry Your highness," Stella bowed her head in shame, "It's just that your heels are too high for your age, try slippers, even those fluffy night shoes will do to, if not you'll develop a case of-"

"Quince, please take her to her room, I don't want to hear any more," The queen dismissed, leaving rather dramatically.

'Nice work Stella, you blew it' She felt tears squirm into her eyes but she forbid them from coming 'get a grip Stellz! act royal, okay from now on I'm Lady Stella,'

"This way ma'am," Quince lead her down the corridor and into a gold streak lined room, Stella's mouth gaped open as she entered but quickly scolded herself that ladies don't let their jaws slam to the floor like that. she spun around and smile genuinely at Quince.

"Oh my god! this must be antique!" Stella squealed running up to the large metal armour just as the butler left, "sick!" she squeaked leaning on it for a picture, suddenly the statue rattle and leaned over about to collapse "oh god!" Stella's blood drained from her head as the statue got heavier. "shit!"

Prince Brandon had just departed back from his morning visit to his fiancée, His red lit sports car slowed to a halt at the front gates as he threw the keys to a guard, commanding him to park the car. His hands ran through his hair smiling at his ever so large home. All he wanted to do now was have a wash and crumble to bed, but he had a weird feeling of not being able to do that. he instantly dismissed it, he was the prince, who would forbid him from sleeping? besides who is there is forbid him from sleeping? Each cream pillar holding up the dwelling's side roof greeted as she staggered past.

"How the hell am I to get this up?!" Peculiar, he has never heard that voice before, It sounded feminine, but the only female servants were the two his mother had and the two his sister had, and he knew their voices very well. Finding the curiosity get to him, he strolled into the main living's threshold, getting a glimpse of the crumbling armour and under it knelt a slim, blonde figure, not thinking twice he abandoned his journey to the shower and grabbed hold of the shoulders on the heavy metal statue, heaving it up with ease. As soon it was on it's legs he absent-mindedly bent down and grasped the shoulders of this new-comer and stood her up to her feet, she eyed him in shock. Brandon, half asleep couldn't care less who she was, but the fact that this 'girl' had diverted him from his bed had gotten him a bit pissed.

"Who are you?" They both asked, Stella in shock and Brandon in anger.

'He's hot,' Stella thought scanning the tired man from head to toe. Buff muscles, Perfect large shoulders, amazingly moulded jaw-line. sweet, he's more than hot!

'She's Beautiful, ugh! Snap out of it Brandon, your engaged!' He thought watching her examine him "What are you staring at?!" Brandon snapped, Stella's eyes instantly came back to his eyes, hypnotizing him immediately

'He's also a snob,' She snorted inwards. "Who are you?" She hissed imitating his anger, inside she was laughing hard.

"Brandon Austin Shield, Son Of William Alexander Shields!" He barked coming face to face with her, her mouth instantly went into an O shape.

"Oh, Prince," She shook her head, making sure to keep her eyes on his face. "I'm Stella," she didn't go for the fist bump, just a slight bow

"The guest?" He smiled, not polite, but doable. "Now please, If you'll excuse me, I'm very tired i need to sleep!" He began to leave, knowing his bed was calling his name.

"You don't look like a prince," she suddenly spat, just like his mother, Brandon felt his blood boil. 'shut up Stella!' She hissed to herself as he spun back around.

"Why? should you see it on my face?"

"No, but sounding like a Christmas grouch isn't the manners of a prince!" she twirled her finger between her hair, she does it when she's nervous or guilty. Brandon's face darkened as he shot her a dirty look.

"And almost ruining a monument that has been in this family for 400 years isn't the manners of a guest," He retorted with a smirk as Stella's mouth fell open.

"Don't they have junk-sellers in Shields?" Stella laughed awkwardly "bad joke," She agreed as Brandon nodded sarcastically about to leave. "What should I call you?"

"huh?"

"Brandon Austin Shields? Junior majesty? Bran? hmm, Bran sound nice!"

Brandon groaned inwards but kept a fake smile on. "goodbye!"

"Bye Bran-!" she called waving to him

"-don!" he snapped the ending, shutting the door behind him.


	2. Prince Chaperone

_8:45_

The large grandfather clock sitting beside the dining table door ticked, causing it's colossal spoon like hand to swing. The royal family sat patiently, waiting for their guest to arrive. Breakfast was suppose to start at 8:00. Prince Brandon had gone for a business meeting in the early morning, then see Kiara and has notified Queen Diana about it, but the guest was out of sight with no notices.

Finally getting impatient, King William extended his hand grasping his glass of wine, pressing it to his lips about to drink.

"Sorry I'm late!" A sudden burst from the door and the blonde female tumbled in through the door, dusting herself off "Sorry, Sorry! Hello King, Queen," She greeted, glancing around the table for the arrogant Prince Brandon. She instead glimpsed the young brunette girl with blonde bangs sitting patiently with her head bowed. Stella had a liking to her, grabbing a seat next to her.

"Hi, I'm Stella," Stella went for a formal handshake instead, the brunette smiled and took it.

"Flora," she said softly, getting ready to eat. Stella grabbed the napkin on the plate and tugged it out causing the silver cutlery to tumbled onto the china plate. The queen shot her a dirty look as she apologized quickly.

"So, who's your boyfriend?" Stella asked pouring everything from each plate. Flora slightly choked on her mouthful, eyeing her mother, who shot back bags of dirty looks.

"I don't have a boyfriend,"

"Are you kidding?! I had two at your age!" Stella laughed.

"Ms Stella! We do not talk at the table!" Diana snapped giving Flora a hiss with her eyes. "Flora is about to go for a university exam!"

"Oh, I thought since you are so busy people then the table is the best place to-"

"Ms Stella, Please!"

'Prissy lady,' Stella rolled her eyes so it was unnoticeable.

* * *

"Ms Stella, Please go have a look around, and please don't mess things up!" The queen held her head high as she heeled her way down the corridor. Stella smiled to her back, screaming inside and running off with her phone.

"What do we do about her?" Diana asked flopping down onto the couch dramatically, Prince Brandon glanced up from his paperwork, giving his mother a hidden smile. The king, swirling around round of wine into his cup shrugged glancing at their 17-year-old daughter, who shrugged in return.

"Brandon my boy, you don't you try to tame her?" William laughed, sipping his drink, Brandon shot his father a confused look.

"Oh nonsense! She is almost his age! I can't have Brandon inherit her mad behaviour!" Diana sighed, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Or is it something else your afraid of Brandon doing?" The King chuckled earning a nasty glare from his addled son.

"No of course not! Brandon's engaged!" the queen head almost automatically was held high. The brunette boy agreeing her statement. "He would never do such preposterous things!

"then?"

"Fine, Brandon, be a dear and TRY to teach that wild child something useful?"

"Mother I have a business to run!"

"Brandon, you are able to multi-task, isn't that what i taught you?" His mother rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Now please go see to her before she ruins one of our ancient objects," obeying Prince Brandon got up, dragging himself to find the blonde disaster.

"Where's The guest?" He asked the butler feeling his blood boil.

"She's in the-" The man couldn't even finish his sentence there was an excited squeal from the garden followed a loud call for a Selfie.

"Found her," The prince sighed strolling into the garden cussing under his breath. His eyes widened as he glimpsed the mad woman cart-wheeling across his mother's horse track. "What are you doing?!"

"Bran!" She called lunging to him and leaning on his shoulder, "Where were you during breakfast?"

"-don, Brandon!" He corrected removing her off himself ignoring her question.

"Whatcha need princey?" Stella twinkled, examining her nails.

"Mother asked me to chaperone you,"

"Okay, so what should we do?"

"Nothing there is no 'we',_ I_ have work to do!" he said straightening his suit.

"What can i do?"

"Nothing, sit and watch!"

"That's boring Brandon! I need something to do!"

"You don't _need _anything to do,"

"I'll annoy you if i have nothing to do!" She threatened. Frantically the young prince glanced around for something, anything for her to do, Instantly his eyes caught sight of the servants watering the gardens. Marching over he snatched a spare hose and threw it at Stella.

"What's that for?" Stella asked, catching the spraying tube.

"Water the entire field,"

"why?"

"Because, Um, just because, do it!" He snapped storming back to get his paperworks.

'Definitely a snob' she snorted inwards.

'she's trouble!' he rolled his eyes, She really was going to be a bad impact on his lifestyle. Grabbing his stack of paper Prince Brandon caviled his way back to the garden.

"Stupid girl! where the heck is she now?!" He hissed under his breath slapping the stack of paper onto the coffee table outdoors. His attention was caught by the servants fleeing from garden. Curious, the prince found himself observing the young girl running around laughing, holding the hose up over her head as the water sprinkled down on her.

'She really is carefree and wild,' Brandon thought to himself watching her sing under the showering water.

"Girl, my body don't lie, I'm outta my mind, let it rain over me!" She laughed twirling into the air and flopping down, drowning the entire field in fresh water. "I'm rising so high..." She stopped dancing in the distance when she lost track of the next lyrics. Brandon look addled, he was enjoying the amusement it was quite entertaining. He tucked his hands unto his pockets and made his way to her since the hose was facing down.

"...nice singing," He complimented suddenly. she jumped out of her skin thinking the fields were abandoned.

"ahhhh!" She screamed in shock spinning around with the hose in front of her. It aimed straight at him soaking his expensive tux just like she was, "Oops, sorry," Brandon's mouth pressed into a hard-line. He stood blinking in front of her deciding on if he should bark out cussing or bark out a laugh.


	3. Gunshot Lessons

**Hello all u wonderful ppl,**

**sorry if u thought I abandoned this story, I didn't so u can relax now XD**

**It just that the start of this story is pretty intro-like and i wanted it to be not like that even though it had to be like that for u all to understand, but I wanted to make it more fun, and enjoyable, but i also had to stab this story at a point where u know where all the characters stand,**

**I hope I'm making sense and those sentences sound much cooler in my head XD**

**But in the end, I failed :'( *crying dramatically***

**and wrote this :D **

**hopefully u get an idea where the characters will stand and I'll start bringing up the fun probably chapter 4 or 5?**

**BTW have u guys watched Oggy and the Cockroaches? I love those bit where Oggy cries, it's so cute and funny! anyways thats so off topic but I just had to get that out :D**

**BYE, LUV U ALLLLLLL XD**

* * *

"You haven't done any impact to her personality?!" The queen demanded furiously, drawing the curtains to her far-too-large window.

"Not a dent," Brandon answered calmly, towards his mother's wrath, the prince has always been the one to block her with his cool exterior.

"So, what have you been doing?"

"I tried getting her to do paperwork, but she won't follow any of my orders," His face turned automatically sour as a lemon glancing away, his mother sighed helplessly. The clock rang from the room and all the present maid bounded slightly at the sudden noise.

"We'll talk about this later, aren't you going with Kiara today?" she asked almost suddenly, Brandon nodded turning away leaving his mother to collapse onto the nearest chair in annoyance. The impatient prince thundered downstairs in his newly purchased suit, his brief case attached to one arm as he flew by the corridors to his room, It was as if he was afraid to have Kiara and Stella in the same place at the same time. Stella will surely make this night the worst in his books if she ever managed to cross paths with Kiara, so it was best to take Kiara out tonight.

As soon as he burst through the door to his room, the first thing Brandon saw was the casual outfit neatly lain on his bed with an attached note:

_Hey Bran,_

_Sorry, got mixed with rooms XD_

_anyway I saw the stupid suit you had picked for when your date was coming. Honestly, no girl would ever go for you with that on, it's nice but jeans are good to loosen up, I left you a nice outfit thats I made, and i think it'll look pretty nice on you, :D_

_Your welcome,_

_Stella :-) good luck with your date!_

Brandon glanced at the note and then down at the outift, a pair of black jeans and a grey t-shirt with a black fur edged coat. He had to admit she did have good taste in clothing, but he couldn't wear it, He was at a high positions as a noble royal so he couldn't dress like commoners. He picked up the clothing and stuffed it to the side of his closet so it would never be noticed again, and took another skim of the note, he abruptly scrunched it up tucking it in with the abandoned outfit, it wasn't because he hated her so much, it was because he was afraid of the slight smile that fought it's way to his lips. he pulled on a black tux and made his way out to the lawn.

* * *

"Throw another," The king commanded his butler loading up his gun again. The servant trembling, threw another plate into the air, glancing the opposite direction the king let the plate glide into the air before tugging the trigger of his gun. All that could be seen was the soft smoke coming from the gun hole after the ear-bleeding sound of it shooting. The plate shattered to pieces, failing onto the lawn lifelessly.

"That was amazing!" a familiar ecstatic voice cooed, appearing beside the kings side. With a frown William glanced away, he hadn't talk to Stella ever since she had come, so he wasn't going to start now. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just come in," The butler felt a pang of sympathy for her. Stella tries so hard to become close to the family, but everyone seems to reject her except Flora who spoke to her once in a while behind her mother's back.

"Your talent is amazing, I wish i could do something like it," Stella was persistent but the king didn't speak a word, just faced the other direction. "How long have you been practicing?" no answer. she sighed and turned around leaving, this place was no home for her, no one appreciated her. it was as if she was a different species. The queen shot her dirty looks everytime they crossed paths, the king would ignore her, Brandon seemed constantly annoyed with her and would scold her even for the littlest and Flora, she had her studies and was forbidden to leave them. Stella thought about running away, but where would she go? Her mothers is over seas and her father was well, not with them anymore.

"12 years,"

It was like a sudden shock to her. She had never heard that voice spoke to her, spinning around she witness the man turn her direction and smile softly making her copy,

"Come here, I'll teach you if you want," William asked soft of shyly, Stella's smile burst to a grin.

"I'd love to!" She squeaked jumping towards the king's wheelchair. King William had for once realized this wasn't any regular commoner, she had something special, she never given up on trying to be friendly even if she was rejected every day, it made a small scratch in her but never a deep cut.

"Hold the gun butt onto your shoulder and aim, pull the trigger to shoot," he commanded, Stella followed his directions as the butler threw another plate into the air, first try was a fail and the bullet rammed into the grass.

"Dammit! I suck!" She groaned crumbling to the gravel.

The king couldn't help but laugh "It took me 4 years to master getting the target just looking at it, try again,"

"How long will it take me to master it?"

"About 6 years?"

"GOD DAMMIT!" she exclaimed burying her head in her hands as the king laughed.

* * *

The sleek black car rolled in through the castle gates, halting at the stairs to the palace entrance where the prince stood, waiting for his fiancee. For the first time in the span of months they were engaged, Brandon didn't have the usual excitement he would get when he was to spend time with her.

Was it because of Stella? Is it because he didn't wear the outfit she made, and it might dishearten her?

"no," Brandon tried dismissing it, but the guilty feeling returned, harbouring his spirit and causing it to collapse. "This is irrational!" He unwilling glanced down at his tux, it fitted him rather nicely. But he had to admit, jeans and a top would dazzle his current appearance. But his almighty pride didn't allow him to go back and change, he was the prince of Shield, a well respected and rich kingdom, ruled by three chairs. and the current most important character is the Prince, so why should he ruin his flawless image by satisfying a blonde creature?

"That's right!" He muttered words of dignity, "I don't need fashion tips from that insane girl," He straightened his tie and strolled down the steps to the black car waiting patiently for him. Even though he was now flowing with confidence, he still had a little sense of guilt, just a little.


	4. Free-Fall

**WARNING** CLICHE STUFF ALERT!**

**Jks, okay maybe there are some cliché stuff, soz XD**

**Thank you all my reviewers and reader for encouraging me to get this story going, I swear I was going to abandon it before you all were determined to get this going, I dunno how, since the first 3 chapters r like sooooooo boring XD**

* * *

The merry tune just couldn't help but be released as Stella happily hummed, spinning around the to get ready. Her phone was on full volume to one of her favourite songs 'Hey Mama', as she tossed the valid clothes for today on her bed.

The fact that she was still in her undergarments didn't matter to her when it comes to dancing around in her room. She had gotten used to at atmosphere of The Shield's Palace and thought of this room as her own, since she had renovated it herself to fit her personality.

Prince Brandon had decided on taking her to the palace library chamber in hope that she might like reading even if it was children's books. He just wanted to abandon her somewhere so he could focus on his business. He was already on behind on numerous things, and if he lost anymore, his secretary won't be able to handle it.

"Damn that girl," He cursed, running his hand through that tousled hair. His mind which had travel into space thinking about his plans had lead him into the room.

"Uh," Was all it took to snap him out, there was music blaring out around the room, and 'she' stood in front of him, frozen in place, in just her underwear. Her skin was exactly like moonstone and he found himself absorbed to that blushing porcelain of a body.

It didn't help Stella either since he was basically half naked, in a pair of shorts and topless, flaring out those rock-hard abs. The night he had spent with Kiara, before she went home had left him tired and absent minded this morning.

"B-Brandon," She stuttered trying so hard not to stare at those muscles.

"O-oh yeah, sorry," he muttered meekly stepping out of the room, his face doesn't usually blush but that didn't stop his mind from re-generating that beautiful body. She literally leapt to the door, slamming it shut before sliding on the floor, her face burning in colours. Slowly she reached up, and patted her cheeks, trying to get rid of the images in her head.

"Damn," Brandon cursed, collapsing on his bed and staring at the ceiling. Sure she was pretty and cute, but never had he imagined her to be so sexy, it almost made him go insane. Sure Kiara was hot but her body was pampered and well-maintained, she was technically royalty and royal ladies all had the same foundation whipped bodies, Brandon was tired of seeing that. But Stella, her skin was natural and pure, she had no make-up or fondant what so ever, and the scent she gave off was so enchanting.

He sighed, picking himself up and stumbled to his walk in closet, picking out a pair of slacks and a shirt. Gradually he strolled out of his room, dressed and neat finding Stella fiddling with her shoe lace, she nervously shot up as he walked towards her. He could make out the soft faint blush she still had going, feeling a smirk creeping into his lips.

"We're going to the library," He said as plainly as they come, her soft pink lips gaped open.

"No way!"

"Why not?"

"I hate the library! It's the most boring in the world, just books, book and more books," She complained her blonde locks swaying side to side.

"We'll books are good for knowledge,"

"I already know everything I need to," She insisted, "Can't we just go to the pizza place in town or get some tacos?"

"No,"

"Do you ever go anywhere besides business trip?"

"Yes, dates," He kinda regretted saying that, he didn't want her knowing about his love-life. She didn't answer after that, just glanced away letting him take control, "Let's go,"

The library itself was a chamber in the back gardens, it was massive, around a third of the whole castle and it held around over trillions of books, all lined up in rows. They looked nothing like books from your average community library, they were all old, dusty books.

"What genre do you like to read?" Brandon quizzed finding a nice quiet spot in the corner to file out his paperwork.

"Do you have any comics?" She asked, slightly bored already.

"Comics?" He cross-questioned, Brandon had never read comics or so much as seen one, other kids his age used to read comics like Superman, Batman, Wolverine and other superheroes, while he always had his nose in a book on algebra, business and other education stuff.

"Or graphic novels? Even a manga would do?"

_What the heck is a manga?! _Brandon thought confused, he'd never even heard of a manga before.

"No, we don't have any of those," He informed, taking a seat on the table tucking in the corner. Stella groaned annoyingly as she dragged herself into the aisles of the library.

"No, graphic novels huh? Well then I'm gonna have to make do with what I have," She smirked jogging to back of the library, just as she thought there was a small store room, towards the back and just her luck it was unlocked. Stella quickly slipped in, switching the lights on. Damn this place was dustier than under her bed! She rummaged around, blowing off dust as well as cough on them.

Finally she spotted a ladder, hidden behind a pile of more old books. Grabbing it she dragged it out, making sure not to make excessive noise to notify Brandon that something was wrong. she leaned it on a book shelf around 30 or 35 shelves high and made sure it was stable, before climbing it gingerly being careful she won't lose her balance and fall.

Silence…

Sweet silence…

_Where's is she? _It was too quiet, and Brandon knew there was something wrong. He stood up abruptly wander through the aisles. His first thought was that she hurt herself, but she'd have screamed like a fire alarm if that happen, to his surprise he caught sight of her, on a ladder around 20 ft high leaning over to grab a book.

"Idiot! Get down, you'll fall," He called, she glanced down, a small smile on her face as she shook her head.

"Don't worry Bran," She bellowed back giggling as she reached over for that particular book. Slowly the ladder tilted and she grabbed ahold of the book,

"Stella!" Brandon snapped, she froze, he had called her name, for the first time. He never called her name, it was either 'idiot', 'stupid' or 'guest'. A happy flurry ran through her, he actually did care to know what her name stepped down one bar to gradually make her way down. She was almost down when unexpectedly her foot slipped, and she lost her grip, knocking over an abundant amount of books, along with herself.

"Shit!" she screamed, plunging to the floor, but she didn't, instead she found herself gazing steadily into a pair of warm chocolate orbs.

"Are you okay?" His breath was hot and minty against her face, his voice was so gentle, so kind. She opened her mouth to answer him but nothing came out, she was shocked, absolutely astonished, he was literally hugging her to his body, those wash-board abs against her stomach. He quickly caught note of the situation and released her, standing up so they were a good metre away from each other. She bought her knees to her chest, recovering from the shock.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm okay," Stella nodded, never has she been in contact with him before, it was all scolding and yelling from his mouth. "T-Thank you," She muttered standing up to straighten herself.

"You should get some rest," He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Brandon couldn't believe himself either, why did he jump to rescue her? Was it because he saw her porcelain-like body and didn't want it hurt? Either way, he had saved her, and he clearly hated himself for feeling a spark run through him when he hugged her. He was an engaged piece of the royal family, why was he so drawn to a blonde disaster?

Slowly he watched Stella limp out of the chamber, and collapsed in the nearest chair, running both hands through his hair.

_What is she doing to me?! _He thought bitterly.


	5. Road Trip

**This is probably a long chapter, Yep, it's a long chapter. I wanted the boring stuff to get over and done with, I'll emphasise Brandon's persona a bit in this chapter so ya get the idea of the snob he is XD**

**And finally I can make a start to the stomach churning masterpieces people (that includes me) loves reading about XD **

* * *

"No No No! Pass it to the right!"

Stella guffawed chucking another round of chips in her mouth. The king, who sat comfortably beside her in his wheelchair was shriek him lungs out at the flat screen T.V mounted on the wall in front of them. He actually seems to love sports and watching it on his T.V but since neither of his children seem interest, he doesn't exactly have company to enjoy it with, that is until Stella decided to chill with some soccer semi-finals.

"Oh the idiot! Should've passed it!" King William shook his head disapprovingly, taking a sip of his wine to drown the loss.

"I know right! Smartass thought he could get this one!" Stella joined him in the rant. She loved seeing the king when he was at his best, it was actually very fun and enjoyable, since he's the only one who actual cared to talk to her now.

"Damn right!" He wolfed down a handful of chips, muttering with his mouth full. He sighed and sat back, smiling at Stella, "You know, I wish I could play sports like that,"

She looked at him kind of confused, "You know, get off this stupid chair and actual kick a ball like all those young idiots do," He chuckled explaining to her.

"Then why don't you?" She instantly put down her wine glass and gazed at him, her eyes in spirit, "Get you feet moving again!"

"Oh trust me, 40 doctors tried already," Willian sighed depressingly, looking down at his legs, "It's no use, these legs won't ever get moving again,"

"No, they won't," She said firmly and the king looked at her weirdly, "Because those legs need you to move them!" He still didn't understand where she was going. Stella shook her head and stood up. "Come on!" She strolled behind the chair and starting wheeling it outside.

"Woah, where are we going?"

"Trust me, I'm a sports physiotherapist," She said confidently taking the king to workout gym built just beside the library.

"Isn't this place Brandon's?" The king question as she stopped him by the weight lifters.

"Woah! Brandon works out?!" She quizzed jokingly astonished causing the king to laugh. Of course she knew he worked out, just look at that perfectly sculpted body! God doesn't just aim arrows containing 'instant-abs' at anyone.

Stella gazed around, targeting the lifts attached with a super resistant rope. According to her knowledge you had to sit on the given seat and tug down the rope with you strength so the weights would lift up. She happily skipped to it and undid the ropes attached to the weights, tying them to the kings ankles so they were in place of the weights.

"Hey hey! What are you doing?!" He demanded as she handed him the other end of the ropes.

"Pull them!" She commanded. Curiously, the king tried it causing his legs to lift up just a tad, "See? If we do this for a while you're legs with break out of hibernation, and your joints will be more lubricate," He knew where she was going with this idea, and for the first time ever, he actually considered this might work.

"But it hurts though,"

"That's the point! Okay, give it another try, but a little more power," Stella encouraged, groaning in agony the king still did it, slowly and gradually his feet levitated off the ground, about 4 centimetres high, "Come on! you can do it!" She cheered as he puffed, using up all his energy. The king let go and his feet fell back onto it's old pose.

"That's the way! give it another try!" She hooted happily. The king chuckled through panting, pulling the ropes again, as she cheered.

"Dad?" Stella's happy hooting stopped as she realised Brandon had made an appearance in his gym, "What are you doing here?"

The king smiled at his only son, "Well, It's Stella's idea to get my legs working again,"

_She? Get his legs working again? Highly doubtable! _Brandon snorted to himself, a small smirked evidenced on his lips.

"Good luck with that," He chuckled smugly and Stella glared back at him. The only thing killing her more than his attitude was the fact that he had come here to workout and was wearing just his pair of gym shorts.

"I think it'll work!" She hissed slightly so the king won't notice the tension Brandon and Stella had cooking.

"Right, I'd like the rope on my weights back thanks," He strolled down to the weight lifter and lay flat against the seating, with ease he was able to lift that freakingly large dumbbell. His arms rose up and down causing the muscles on his strong arms and stomach flex perfectly, creating the most hottest scene possible. Stella hadn't realised that she'd been staring at him workout, until he himself took note and sat up, raising an eyebrow at her. she quickly shook her head and glance in the opposite direction, back at the king.

"You know Stella, If you want to exercise then you could just use the gym," King William informed, noticing her endless stare. Thank god, he thought she was observing the equipment! She smiled at him gratefully.

"That's okay," She smiled, concealing the blush that was rising in her, "I'm good,"

* * *

**A few weeks later**

Brandon sighed stacking up the endless amount of paperwork and tucking them away. He had to attend a business meeting tomorrow out of town and a party the day after. He was thinking of taking Kiara as his date, but it was a business party and not something casual so he decided to go alone. He got up and out of his office, ambling down the corridor to where his mother sat.

"Mom," He called collapsing on the seat in front of the queen, who was scanning through her daily newspaper.

"Hmm, what is it?" She asked, too absorbed to even glance at him.

"I have a meeting with someone I have to make an important deal with," He ran his hand through his tousled hair, gazing at her hands clutching the news paper.

"And?"

"And I'll be gone for a few days since that client is holding a party the day after," He spat, all at once and the queen finally put the newspaper down,

"Right then, go," She said flatly. Brandon rolled his eyes inwards. His point was that he won't be able to look after Stella, which was like awesome on his behalf! He stood up and left to inform his father about the departure. King William and Stella were holed up in his gym, exercising the king's legs.

"Dad, I have a business meeting that might take a few days, so I'll be absent for a while okay?" He said as quickly as possible so he can go and get prepared. Stella glanced up at him, an unreadable expression washed on her face, but Brandon couldn't careless, he was tired, annoyed and just wanted to leave already!

"Oh really? Then take Stella with you," William said, a sly smile wiping across his face.

"What?!" Both Brandon and Stella spat in sync.

"It's just a few days Brandon," William replied shaking his head.

"Your not going to do your exercises though!" Stella insisted, kind of worried in taking a trip with Mr Grouch.

"Don't fret Stella, I'll do them!"

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"I'll go pack!" She squealed skipping out of the gym. Brandon glared at his father shock-faced.

"Dad!?" He demanded, growing furious. This absolutely sucked for him, main reason he agreed to the party as well was so he would be away from Stella for longer, but who the hell would've guessed she would be coming with him!

"She hasn't left the house since she arrived, show her the rest of the kingdoms Brandon," The king grinned dismissing his son with a wave of his hand. Brandon groaned displaying a frown as he stalked out of the gym. As soon as he was out of site the king tugged out his secretly hidden bottle of wine and glass.

"Finally! My just deserved holiday!" He gave out a hearty chuckle pouring out the entire bottle to the glass.

**Stella's POV**

Finally I get to leave the palace and see the rest of the world! It's not actually all that fun when your holed up in a massive castle and don't know what lurks past those gates. Brandon doesn't seem all that happy about the arrangements, but who am I to protest to the king. If he failed as Uncle William's son, then what chance do I have?

"Hey, Stupid, sit in the back," Brandon called flatly, snapping me out of my daze. I raised my eyebrows at him confusedly, why would he force me in the back when there was a whole empty passengers seat at the front?

"Can't I take the front?" I question throwing my luggage into the boot. He grabbed it back out and dropped it at my feet.

"Keep your bags with you in the back," He rolled his eyes, slamming the boot shut of the open-top Mercedes, which was currently closed on roof.

"Why are you being so cruel?" I blinked at him, he spun around and glared at me, keeping his royalty composure. Stupid royals, they annoy me so much!

"I'm not being cruel, I'm the one giving you the ride, so do as I say!" He snapped, getting into the drivers seat and starting up the car.

'Such a snob,' I thought feeling irritated. I groaned and slid into the back seat, it wasn't all that spacious for a Mercedes since he had the passenger seat reversed all the way back just to limit my space. Such an idiot.

And to think I actually liked him when we first met. He sure hates me, no doubt. But that day, that day I fell off the ladder, he actually called my name and caught me before I hit the. He was so gentle and caring, why can't he be like that all the time? I have to live with him for as long as Mom works, why does he hate me so much?! What did I ever do to him?

I sat back, my feet aching already from the pressure the luggage was giving me, lying right on top of my legs. Carefully I slipped off my shoes and managed to get my feet cross-legged on the seat so I could get rid of the pain.

"Feet down, you'll ruin my seats," Brandon commanded making me jump. Great, now I can't even do that?

"But my feet hurt!" I whined, massaging my toes, "Please? I promise I won't dirty them,"

"Do I look like I care?" He replied brutally, and I pouted. Jerk.

"No, but, the suitcase is crushing my feet,"

"Should've packed a much lighter suitcase then,"

"I asked you for any spares, but you said to use my own!" I protested, he was silent. Ha! I knew that would get him, it was true, I asked him for one of his spare duffel bags, but he said to use my own, like the selfish egoist he is!

"Don't you have any smaller ones?"

"No!"

"Then, I can't do anything about it, just put your feet down," He watched from the reverse mirror as I stuffed my feet back in my shoes and frowned. If It were for Uncle William caring about me, I would've ran away from this hell hole!

"Why aren't you letting my sit in the passenger seat?" I quizzed curious as to why he's not letting me take the spare spacious seat at the front like another other gentleman prince would.

"Look, just shut up and don't talk to me for the rest of the ride, got it?" He commented back rudely, I sighed and rolled my eyes, if I were dying on the street, hell, he wouldn't have even payed attention much less help me.

I blew the stray strand of hair from my face and gazed out the window at the passing scenery. Oh how much it sucked to be with Prince Brandon 'The Jerk'.

* * *

**Yay! Road trip! In the actual movie (Khoobsurat) most of the crap I decide to include actual doesn't exist, They go to the meeting, and come back like the most ordinary people in the world. But that ain't fun, I need flirting, jealousy, twists and all the other unexpected stuff that exist XD**

**Khoobsurat is actually a pretty good movie, but it bases more on the king's leg problem a bit more than the romance between the two characters (Prince and Misfit) I wish they added more romantic scenes to the road trip idea, but since it's a movie from Disney, i see why. The movie is Bollywood, so all you bollywood lovers will like it. I just found the movie by it's featuring songs and my friend (The Bollywood Movie-Buff) pressed me into watching it, so I had to. But i wouldn't say it's my favourite. XD**


	6. The Deal

**Hio!**

**I felt like updating and getting this story somewhere, I mean, we all love drama. right?**

**hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Stella's POV

A blaring horn suddenly jolted me up from my sleep and I gazed around in surprise to see Brandon slamming the door shut of the drivers door, a smirk evidenced on his lips as he strolled up the stairs to the gorgeous household, abandoning me in the car. I rolled my eyes and unbuckled my seat belt, my feet in pins and needles from the crammed position, I shoved the luggage bag away and impelled open the door, wearily crawling out.

Slowly I stretched my crumpled body, curiously sauntering up the stairs of the cool mansion. I was kind of hungry since I haven't had anything to eat since this morning. Brandon the brat didn't bother buying me anything, or taking a stop. I glanced around observing everything as well as trying to find him. That is until I bumped into someone.

"Oh hello, What are you doing wandering around?" He had gorgeous green eyes as well as long almond coloured hair. He looked so cool fitted into that purple outfit, like a royal.

"Sorry, I kinda got lost," I muttered shyly, rubbing my head, "My name's Stella," I extended a hand and he shook it,

"Baltor," He smiled, his green eyes flashing kindly, "Nice to meet you,"

"Likewise," I grinned, finally, someone who is kind enough to accept me a little. Before I could proceed in talking with him, my stomach let out a soft growl and I blushed, "Sorry,"

Baltor laughed, taking my hand, "You seem hungry, want me to treat you to a meal?"

"No that's okay, I have to find someone," I rejected, as much as I wanted eat whatever he gave me, I had to find Brandon, I didn't even know if this was the right place!

"I insist Stella," He lead me down to a beautifully carved diner. A long mahogany table stretched under the two hanging chandeliers. The room was awfully big and done in black, white and yellow. This guy sure has some tastes.

He pulled back one of the chairs and allowed me to sit, pushing it back like a gentlemen, and sat in the chair beside me.

"I'll get the chef to serve you up something delicious," He clapped his hand, and a bunch of waiters ambled over to us, placing a dish covered, in front of me. one of them set up the napkin and handed me the cutlery while the formally lifted the cover allowing a load of steam to release. As the vapour died down I detected instantly what the plate was. Chicken Teriyaki.

"Oh my god! I LOVE THIS STUFF!" I squealed, a bit too loudly for a lady.

"Really?" Baltor asked, interest bursting in his eyes, "Me too,"

"Twinsies!" i called forth a fist bump but instantly regret it thinking like every royal person, he would glance at me strangely. But he didn't, instead he actual balled his fist and bumped back! I grinned like an idiot and stuffed my throat in teriyaki.

"So Stella, what brings you to my humble home?"

"I came here with Prince Brandon,"

"Oh right, he did mention bringing a guest," Baltor placed his elbows on the table, watching me eat, "Do you by any chance, like him? As in love?" Instantly I choked on the chicken, coughing it out.

"Hell no! He's freaking engaged!" I looked at Baltor as if he was crazy. He smiled and shook his head.

"Hmm, true, to Lady Kiara," He curled his finger and held a calm steady gaze at me, "Say Stell, How would you feel if you became queen?"

"Of what? Food? Then hell yeah!" I jested causing him to chuckled

"Of Shields,"

"Oh to hell with Queen of Shields, I won't dare even step in that position! I can't even bare living with Brandon,"

"What about the King and Queen?"

"Queen Diana seems like a murder in disguise to me," I giggled and Baltor grinned, guffawing a bit, "King William is epic though,"

"Hmm, really?"

"Yeah he's cool," I mumbled, finishing my lunch. Baltor ordered the waiters to take the dishes back and bring me back a drink, "Your really too kind,"

I had just about drained my drink clean until Brandon made an appearance. His expression when he saw me shifted from normal to annoyed. He rolled his eyes and stood in front of me.

"Why didn't you stay in the car?!" He hissed, grabbing my arm and quizzing it unnoticeably

"I-I tried to, but I was hungry!" I shuddered.

"Prince Brandon, there's no need to protest about anything," Baltor came to my defence, and I smiled gratefully.

"She was suppose to stay in the car, I'm sorry for the trouble Baltor," Brandon sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Nonsense, she was hungry and I can't leave my guests to starve," Baltor replied, and I secretly stuck my tongue out at Brandon, who growled quietly and gave my arm a painful squeeze in response causing me to cringe.

"Shall we proceed with the deal?" Brandon muttered through clenched teeth and Baltor stood up. He gingerly took my hand and made me stand up.

"She came with us," He said formally, leading me with him. I could see Brandon groan in irritation as he followed us into a neat study room. Baltor sat in the chair to the table and Brandon took the seat opposite, leaving me explore around.

I took a look around, scanning through all the books Baltor kept around the room, totally ignoring the business stuff that came out of both their mouths. I couldn't care less about the deals they make, as long as I don't have to face any. I found a few comics stuffed away beside the books and I tugged a few out, aww cool! They were Superman comics from the early 19th century, damn, they must be worth a fortune now! I eagerly sat down and flipped through the book.

No POV

"So, that's the deal," Brandon finished, taking a breath. Baltor stared at him intently.

"You know Prince, I'd give you all that without the money from you," He replied, Brandon's jaw dropped, all those buildings, lands and sculpture…free?!

"Wait what?"

"I'm willing to make a trade," Baltor smirked placing his elbows on the table, "For something of yours, to everything you desire of mine," One for a thousand? That seemed like the ideal trade, something anyone would eagerly jump at.

"Go on,"

"I'm sure you'll willingly give up what I ask of you," Sweet! Something he's fine with giving away. Actual he'd give anything away so it won't really matter.

"Hmm, seems like a fair deal, but this item you want. How much do you believe it would be worth?" Brandon questioned, wanting to know if he had something that actually was worth a fortune. And in any case, how does he know about it?

"To you, it may be worthless, but to me, it's worth a lot more than you can imagine," Wonderful, it was a one man's trash is another man's treasure thing. Decent deal, if this worked out, his business could top the top.

"Okay, what is it that you need?" He quizzed, interested in the deal. Brandon was willing to give up anything he had for his business. Baltor smirked, and sat up, his finger extended to point at something. Brandon followed his direction gazing just at the blonde girl curled up in the sofa tucked away, flipping through the comic book.

"Her,"

* * *

**Ohh! Is he gonna give her up? **

**it would be pretty easy judging that he hates her so much, Brandon might actually agree to this without a second thought. **

**Poor Stella, what might Baltor do with her *evil grin***

**Till next time**

**Lots of Love,**

**SSSunshine **


	7. Goodnight

**Finally, this story is going somewhere,**

**Geez, I actually forgot about it for a while. I'm updating pretty quick cuz all I'm doing is just lazing around, so might as well make use of my time.**

* * *

Stella's POV

"Thank you for your time," Brandon stood up hastily and stormed over to me, grabbing me arm, "Come on, We're leaving,"

"Leaving so soon?" Baltor chuckled at Brandon's intention to leave. Brandon halted by the door, i could feel his muscles tense and his teeth gritted dangerously. I gazed up at his eyes swirling in hatred, irritating and arrogance. He clenched my arm tightly and I could sense something went wrong. Baltor stood up and gingerly took my other arm,

"Would you like to stay the night here, Stella?" He question softly, Baltor seemed so welcoming. I so badly wanted to stay in this sweet manor. I glance into Brandon's eyes again, for some reason they were telling me to object the offer. Maybe he knew Baltor more than me, or he was just ruining my luxury. But knowing Brandon he'd eagerly agreed to selling me off to any chance he gets, but why is he telling me to reject it?

"No thanks, I have to get home," I smiled innocently and I felt Brandon smirk invisibly.

"But there's a party tomorrow,"

"Is there?"

"Hmm," Baltor nodded, "Prince, do you mind bringing Stella along with you,"

"Whatever," Brandon rolled his eyes looking piqued as ever, tugging my arm, "Let's go!"

Before Brandon had a chance to drag me out, Baltor stopped him,

"She comes, or you can kiss that deal goodbye Prince," He murmured darkly. Brandon didn't seem the least threatened at the remark.

"Oh don't worry, I won't be losing that deal anytime soon," He snapped back.

"It was nice meeting you!" I called to Baltor before Brandon heaved me off. As soon as we were out of the main door, he started cussing like crazy!

"Idiot! Why did I even agree to bring you!?" he seethed, clutching my wrist. I had zero idea what the hell happened in there but it sure had pissed him off good. "If it weren't for you I would've made a perfect deal!"

I tried to question him about what the hell went on, but his ranting halted me from anything.

"See this, this is why you ruin my life!" He barked and I flinched at his tone, "Stupid, why do you have to annoy me so much? Why can't you just shut up and stay put in the car!"

"What happened?" I asked feeling rather perturbed at his behaviour. He looked as if he was tipsy, but he wasn't, he was full sober for all I know and that worried me even more.

"He asked for an irresistible deal," Brandon sighed closing his eyes in frustration. All that anger frothing from his mouth a while go had disappeared, now he was just blowing off steam.

"And?"

"It consisted of one item from me and as much as I want from him,"

"Well, what was the item?"

"You," He replied regrettably. I froze, absolute confusion clouded over me. Baltor wanted Brandon to trade me for as many things as he wants from him? What? My mouth formed into many shapes, thinking of how to start my next sentence to him.

"Well, what was your answer?" I trembled, he was definitely gonna say he agreed to it and that I'm gonna have to go.

"I rejected the offer," All my building worries and thoughts came crashing down, he what? I gazed at him, was he serious? He displayed a look distraught and regret, and I just didn't know how to answer him back. "Hey, Listen, there's a party he's holding tomorrow so we'll find a hotel to say the night, okay?" He exhaled deeply, getting into the drivers seat. Wistfully I slid into the back seat, curling up.

"Why didn't you agree to the deal?" I catechised softly, watching his eyes for any shift in emotion from the reverse mirror.

"Please don't ask me that," He replied flatly, I raised an eyebrow at him. He hates me cruelly for one moment and the next he rejects the most valuable offer to sell me off. My only question was why didn't he do it, he seemed awfully regretting of his choice to trade me.

"I thought you hated me,"

"I don't hate you Stella, I just find you awfully vexing," To anyone, that would've been the most ordinary sentence ever, but to me, it meant a lot. He didn't hate me, he just found me annoying! How great is that? I couldn't help the hidden grin in my mouth to release. Plus he used my name, so double bonus!

"But you still could've just given me off, your life would've been so much better without me," I pressed a bit more on the matter.

"Can we please drop this issue?" He breathed out, and smirked softly, "You better be grateful I didn't give you off to become one his sex toys,"

"Sex toys?" I gulped, blinking a bit surprised. Baltor had sex toys?! That guy seemed cool to me.

"That's right, unless you don't wanted to be tortured every night, you better thank me," He grinned smugly. I shuddered at the thought of it.

"Thanks," I muttered meekly, "But…Why didn't you accept the deal though,"

"Shut up Stella," He rolled his eyes. Even though his remark was rude, I couldn't help but smile, it was such an empty command since he used my name.

It didn't take Brandon long to find an elegant hotel since this place was brimmed in them. He brought the car to a halt in the parking of one of the divinely glistening hotels. He let out a blow of hot air from his mouth and gazed at me steadily.

I sighed, knowing what he was hinting at when he glanced at me like that, "I'll stay in the car,"

"No, I'll get you a room," He muttered throwing off his seatbelt and swinging open the door, "Come on Stella," I was pretty delighted he was using my name a lot more than 'idiot' or 'stupid'. It gave me a instant determination to obey him. I tagged him to the lobby, wheeling my bag behind me and stood beside Brandon in front of the check-in desk.

"Hi, How may I help you?" She turned from her computer on the side and smiled, instantly her eyes lit up at Brandon's sight and battered her eyelashes. I rolled my eyes inwards and smirked, it didn't seem like Brandon cared at all since he didn't even spare her a glance.

"Uh, I need two of your deluxe rooms," He ordered like the prince he is.

"We only have one available," Her smile drooped a bit when she realised Brandon didn't give at all to her flirts, and I wanted to burst out laughing at the scene.

"Doesn't matter, one will do," He replied, sleep flooding through his eyes. Wait what?! Did he say one room? Surely he'll make me sleep in the car right? The lady dug out a key with a gold plated key tag reading: Deluxe Room 6, "Thanks," His tone was short and clipped as he threw her the keys to the Mercedes, she almost missed catching it and gazed at him confused, "I want the rest of my luggage delivered to my room as quick as possible thanks," Her expression was priceless, she didn't expect Brandon to be so demanding. Oh trust me, i didn't either.

"I'll go back to the car," I spun around about to drag myself down into the night, until Brandon grasped my arm, reeling me back.

"Sleep in my room,"

"What?! Aren't you engaged?!"

Brandon rolled his weary eyes in exasperation, "Not in the same bed idiot! We'll work something out, but for now, I need sleep," He wasn't kidding, his eyes were already fluttering asleep, he looked like a mess, hair sticking out in all direction and his clothes even looked feeble. But whatever he looked like, he still didn't lack that hot appearance.

He slugged his way into the elevator and zipped up the deluxe room 6. It looked almost like a pent house. No seriously, it was a pent house! There was a king-size bed visible from the four marble stair climb to a platform in the same floor. The tiles were done in marble and there was literally a whole house, minus the kitchen.

Eagerly I bounced onto the sofa and switched on the T.V. Aww man It was one of those curved T.V's! Out of the corner of my eye I observed Brandon topple his way up to the bedroom and gaze around.

"You can take the bed," I called, a small smile on my face as I finally was able to drag my feet up onto the sofa, curling up. Suddenly my vision blocked as something soft and heavy dropped over me, draping my view. I crawled out of it, realising it was a thick heavy blanket, the one that was previously on the king bed, "What's this for?"

Brandon dragged himself down to the sofa and pulled off the three bottom cushions, revealing a mattress underneath. He towed the metal bars back and the mattress expanded, into a bed.

"Aww cool!" I squeaked in awe. I've never seen a sofa do that trick before, must be normal for a royal to have seen it since he obviously knows how to get it out.

"Just sleep here," He instructed, heading back up. He dug his single bag and pulled out a pair of red PJ pants and white V-neck top, slipping into the bathroom.

I hopped on the bed and crawled under the covers. The quilt was so warm, it heated up within minutes. The T.V featured various channels and shows, also rented movies. I sat back and watched my just deserved T.V.

I didn't get the whole trade thing. It was one item to a thousand,why didn't he agree to it? I mean, I didn't want him to sign the deal and sell me off but, I don't understand why he didn't do it. Unexpectedly the bathroom door unfastened and Brandon sauntered out, he was just in his PJ pants. No top. Is just me, or does he look like a freaking sex god when he's not in a stupid business suit? Lucky Kiara gonna see every part of him.

I realised what I had just been imagining and chortled, why am I thinking that? His personal affairs don't concern me. He's a prince, and I'm a commoner, two different worlds.

"What's so funny?" He raised his eyebrows at me. I shook my head, still laughing.

"N-Nothing," I chuckled, as he switched the lights off in the room. I curled up, the T.V still buzzing on. I could hear the covers crunch at his movement and the mattress spring on his weight.

"Sleep well Brandon," I whisper-called to him. I always had a habit of bidding goodnight to anyone in the same room. I switched off the t.v and snuggled under the cover.

"Goodnight…Stella," I heard him mutter back. A foolish grin swept across my face as i pressed my face against the pillow. He cares about me.

* * *

**So whatcha think? **

**He still will be brutal to her, so don't think that's ever gonna change? or maybe it will. I'm thinking this will go at least 15 chapters? or maybe 20.**

**The way I'm taking this story, is nothing like Khoobsurat. trust me. The only think I'm using is probably the plot and the ending, other than that. It's my set of whacked out ideas XD**


	8. Pretty Little Liars

**I'm sorry, I totally wanted to write the party ****chapter but I decided not to do that since it gets boring and I wanna get a move on with this story! ;)**

* * *

"Find the answer Stella!" Brandon groused at my dumbfounded expression. I scratched my head with my pencil and bit the top in confusion. He growled under his breath and face-palmed himself. "Oh my god! I've been trying to teach you this stuff for the last 3 hours! Why are you so stupid?!"

"I dunno," I leaned back on the chair and laced my arms over my head in boredom, "Maths isn't my thing, I'm a sport physiotherapist, I'm into jumping off cliff and going hang-gliding,"

"You are such an adrenaline junkie!" He rolled his eyes, slapping the book shut in frustration, we had spent the entire day in the library practising pythaga-what's-it-called and I don't even understand anything, except for maybe for the letters _a_ and _b. _

"That's what I was born for,"

"No, your a girl, act like it,"

"Some girls are different Bran,"

"Oh god, I wouldn't even call you a girl, because your not even one!"

"That's rude," I mumbled with a slight smile, he snorted at my fake offence and in return I laughed. I had gotten a lot more comfortable around him ever since the day we went to Baltor's mansion. I kind of know he has a tiny bit of care for me, and that makes me okay around him instead of freaking out. I can finally show my real persona around the palace.

Baltors party was as ordinary as ever, there were a bunch of royals and high class people that I weren't familiar with but have seen in papers or attend the footy games. Baltor was occupied with his guests leaving me to follow Brandon's 'tail' unwillingly, I wasn't introduced to anyone because Mr I-Want-To-Keep-My-Reputation just made it look like I was one of his servants instead of guests. Weirdo. All in all, it went swimmingly and it's been 2 weeks since then.

"I'm leaving, I have some paper's to see to and fill out," Brandon announced taking his leave out the library door. I watched him exit with a massive grin on my face. Finally he was gone and I can watch T.V like I wanted to like 3 hours ago!

I skipped over to the living room chamber with held their creakingly expensive curved T.V, only to find Brandon perched on the other sofa tucked towards the side doing his 'homework'. I ignored his presence just as he did to mine and slumped down in front of the T.V, my closed packet of chips from yesterday and unopened coke were still on the cupholder of the sofa.

The first thing on was my recorded latest episode of Pretty Little Liars. I turned it up almost full volume and dropped a chip into my mouth, sitting criss-cross on the 'A' character is getting creepier by the minute.

"Oh my god, poor Spencer!" I shrieked in sympathy, drowning my tongue with coke.

"Shut up Stella, I'm trying to get these documents filled out," Brandon seethed, rolling his eyes at my pout towards the T.V.

"Okay, I swear this girl freaks me out! Oh god!" I ignored him continuing to rant about how creepy Jenna is becoming every episode. The fact that she's blind just makes it even more hair-raising.

"God Stella, shut up, it's just a T.V show,"

"Oh dare you call it a T.V show! It's my life!" I gasped in counterfeit horror causing him to roll his eyes again.

"Wow, must be something important," He murmured sarcastically, jotting some stuff onto his papers.

"It is!"

"What's it about, princesses?" He questioned with fake enthusiasm, instantly I took it as an invitation to rave on.

"Well, there are these friends, and on the first episode Alison, one of the 5 friends suddenly disappears that night. They instantly assume she was kidnapped or something. But years laters, they find her body in her house! As everyone believes Alison is dead, the other 4 friends start getting texts with information only Alison would know, at the end of each text it says from 'A'!" I explained with such enthusiasm. To my surprise Brandon had actually paid attention, that made me smile a little. Maybe he's not such a snob.

"Maybe she's not dead?" He suggested, shrugging.

"They found her body! She's well and truly dead!"

"Maybe it's someone from the 4 friend?" Wow, he was actually interested in this.

"Can't be, all 4 friends get texts that shock them in individual scenes, and sometimes they get the same text all together!" I pointed out, Brandon raised his eyebrows as if he was pondering. Finally he shrugged and got up, strolling towards me.

"Move over, I have a few minutes spare,"

I squealed in delight, another Pretty Little Liars fan! Brandon rolled his eyes and gazed at the T.V, sinking into the sofa beside me. He grabbed one of my spare cokes and flicked it open, taking a drink. Wow, this is a surprise, I never thought Brandon of all people would be interested in watching one of my favourite shows.

20 minutes into the episode, Brandon hadn't even blinked. I would occasionally watch him from the corner of my eye, consumed by the T.V. He hadn't moved at all unlike me, getting more chip bags, going to the toilet and all.

"So that's Jenna?" He pointed to the brunette with the black shade glasses, I nodded throwing a few chips into my mouth. He placed his hand over his mouth as if thinking and finally declared, "I think she's hiding something,"

"You think so?" I answered absent-mindedly, I was so wrapped up in how Brandon was enjoying this. Mr Hard-core Stone-Face was actually into a show, he looked like a 3-year old enjoying his favourite episodes. "Who's your favourite?" I questioned wanting to know how much of the show he understands. Instead he doesn't answer.

"Brandon?" I murmur, trying to get his attention, he doesn't budge just stares glued to the T.V. I didn't want to interrupt his moment since this is the first time I've actually seen him enjoying something. Quietly I shuffled over scooting more towards him, I've always liked the presence of someone else since I'm an only child. It's not exactly fun and I've always wanted to watch this show with someone.

I gazed around the snack area for my coke, realising it was on the ledge beside Brandon, who was being eaten alive by the T.V! He had a coke in his grasp and a packet of chips to his side.

"Uh, Brandon? Can you pass me my coke?" I requested pointing to the can.

"Just get it yourself," He rejected throwing a few chips into his mouth. This guy, what a gentleman, NOT! God!

I rolled my eyes and gingerly leaned over his lap to reach my coke, My fingers almost grazed the coke can when I accidentally gazed down, instantly coming to Brandon's lap. His bulge kind of visible from his pants, I blushed slightly at the sight that Brandon still hadn't noticed me receiving before i had a chance to grab my coke and retreat, the maid barged in, interrupting my move to grab my coke and Brandon's observation.

"Dinner is-" She suddenly cut herself off and stared at the current situation. Brandon was sitting against the sofa and I sat beside him leaning over his lap, like some mad position of lovers! We both stared at her blank for a few seconds before registering why she looked at us shyly. i blushed harder and stumbled backwards abandoning my coke and instantly Brandon shot up shaking his head "D-Dinner is ready your highness," She stuttered, looking away, geez has this girl never seen a male and female sit together. Weirdo.

"Uh, yeah, We'll be there," Brandon murmured rubbing his face. The maid stumbled her way out as she retreated back to where ever she came from.

"What was that?!" He demanded as soon as she had left.

"I was just getting my coke!" I objected, defending myself.

"Do you have any idea what it looked like to her!?"

"No?" I shrugged dumbfounded, he growled storming back to his paperwork.

"Stella, I'm freaking engaged!"

"I know that! Geez, and what do you want me to do about it? Break you up?"

"Shut up! I'm happy with who I'm engaged to and that's it! Don't you ever do that again!"

"I was just getting my coke!" I replied innocently, ignoring the fact that I also staring at his uh... third leg anaconda thing...

"You should've gone around the sofa!"

"I was so comfortable in that position!" I muttered, instantly Brandon gazed away, wait…was he flushing? Not like a tomato but a little to his cheeks. I suddenly realised what I had said, "I meant where I was sitting!"

"You know what? Just forget I ever sat here and let's go to dinner?" He suggested rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"Yeah, sure," I mumbled following him out to the dining chamber. This has been one hectic day, and I even missed my episode of Pretty Little Liars!

* * *

**I'd say a useless chapter, but I love Pretty Little Liars so yeah ^^**

**I'm slowly building up their friendship but Brandon is being stubborn as always! He didn't mind Stella leaning across his lap at first until the maid walked in on them XD The chapter was a little weird, since uh... the "snake" had to come in ^^**


	9. Dressing Shopping With The Grinch

**Alright, so I was bored and updated. Cuz i went through some of my old TRM chapters and suddenly felt a spark to update. I'm a weirdo I know.**

**Love u all!**

* * *

Technically life was rather boring now. i'd just roam around the palace and help the King with his exercises, Brandon barely talked after the whole caught over his lap scene. Queen Diana would send me glares occasionally, nothing I wasn't used to.

I sat down on my bed and fell backwards onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. I huffed out a bored breath and sighed. Brandon and I are getting closer day by day, but something would happen and he'd go back to being the cold hearted stranger. I really want to be friends with him though, I mean, everyone needs a friend, so should Prince Brandon, even though he's a massive snob.

Suddenly a soft knock clattered on my door and I shot back up.

"Ms Stella, the king requests for you to meet at the diner, please call Young Master Brandon," One of the maid mumbled at the other side of the door. I groaned and fell back, my hopes of it being Brandon collapsed.

"Why can't you tell him?" I moaned as i rubbed my face with my hands.

"The king requested me to set up dinner and tell you to ask him," She replied and hastily her footstep clambered far off. I swear the old man must've plotted this, he's practically the one encouraging me to hang with him.

Sighing, I got up and tip toed to Brandon enormous chamber for a room. I mean it's huge, way bigger than mine. I'm sure he'd be able to raise a family, just in that room!

I grinned at my own stupid joke and knocked softly on the door. I knew he was in there cuz the lights were on.

No answer.

"Brandon," I tapped on the glass neatly embedded on the door for decor. You couldn't see the inside of the room even though it was glass because it had a blurry pattern that prevented it from being see-through.

No answer.

"Brandon, hey."

silence. Although I'm certain i heard someone move around in there. I bit my lip and grinned. He's ignoring me, I know that for sure. Might as well annoy him while I'm at it.

I sucked in a deep breath and began pounding at the door, "Prince Brandon of Shields open this damn door this instant!" I hollered putting on my best british accent.

"What do you fucking want?!" He snapped back from the other side of the door. I chuckled under my breath. He's too easy to piss off.

"Your dad wants you and I to meet at the diner," I told him, swinging back and forth on the balls of my feet.

"Tell him I don't want to,"

"Oh come on,"

"No,"

"At least just come out?"

"I said no go away!"

"But you never eat dinner with me," I whined like a child.

"That's because i don't want to see your stupid face, or I'd lose my appetite and never eat again," He fired back and I cocked my neck to the side and looked kind of offended at the door, even though the insult had no effect of me. If people didn't understand the situation, they'd think i was talking to a stubborn door.

I didn't speak after that. Just pondered on how i was going to get him out of that room. Smash the glass and drag him with me? He's pretty muscular, he'd just pick me up and throw me right back out the smashed door. Politely ask again? Nah, he'd just snap at me. Maybe I could-

"Hey, are you still there?"

His voice was soft, kind of unsure and cautious. It kind of had a kind of regret or guilt. I was taken back how soft his voice was from earlier. He sounded almost apologetic.

"Yeah," I murmured, "I-i'll go, if-if you don't-"

"No, wait there," He replied and i did as I was told, staring at the closed door.

Moments later it swung open and Brandon stepped out wearing some shorts and a nice sleeveless top. I grinned as wide as my mouth would go at his presence. He actually listened!

"Don't look so surprised!" He snapped at me, rolling his eyes in the process. I watched as he sauntered ahead of me and could help but feel all warm and fuzzy inside as i tailed him to the diner.

Everyone else was here, King William seated at the head of the table and Queen Diana in the seat beside him looking pouty and grumpy. Something didn't seem right, there was something going to happen that Diana didn't want to. Flora sat silently in the seat directly in front of her mother and i bagged the seat beside her leaving Brandon the one directly opposite to me next to his mom.

"Alright now that we're all here," The queen began emphasising his 'all' to Brandon in particular. Geez, I guessing the boy rarely ever attends dinner. "As you know we as a family have to attend the ball at the Charles place,"

I raised and eyebrow in confusing. Who the heck were the Charles? did I know them? "They'll be joining us to celebrate Brandon's engagement to their only daughter Kiara," Diana added defogging my confusion. Brandon's Fiancee, that's who she was! I almost forgot he was engaged, uh geez, even he had found someone to love. Guess I'm a loner.

I didn't dare look up to see Brandon's expression though. Was he happy that he'll spend the night with his lover? Was he excited? I dunno. Did he like this Kiara girl more than me? probably, since he didn't like me very much.

"Okay, that's fine, I mean we've gone to their dinner's before," Brandon shrugged sounding rather emotionless at the moment. Ha, I bet he's trying to contain his excitement. Typical husband-to-be… but somehow me repeating that in my head just seemed to damped my mood.

"Only now we have a new addition to the family," William smirked and the Queen sort of squirmed in her seat and glared at him, "Stella, I'd like you to join us as a family for the ball dinner,"

My eyes widened and Flora beside me almost choked on her mouthful. I frantically looked at Brandon, his expression mimicked mine. The king, rather enjoying our reaction laughed.

"Your serious?" I questioned disbelief written across my face.

"Of course why not,"

"And your sure the Charles won't mind?" Brandon added in, looking quite as unsure as everyone else.

"They won't, Stella is considered a family member now…" He paused for a moment and his smirked widened his possible and eyed Brandon's reaction carefully before muttering his next line, "Unless you have something else going on with her,"

The entire table stiffened, except for the king of course. Queen Diana was shooting glares everywhere as if we were playing laser tag or something. I gazed down at Flora who was giving me the same questioning expression. Do I have something going on with prince Brandon? Heck no!

"Of course not!" Brandon huffed, glaring at me. Geez, what did I do? "Kiara is all I need, I wouldn't be caught dead having affairs with anyone else," He rolled his eyes as Diana visibly relaxed at his sentence. It only left me to wonder why his sentence made my heart sink like this.

That's right, Kiara was his one and only. I wasn't even a friend to him, so why do i feel so down? Ugh! I'm so all-over-the-place right now.

"So we have no problem then?" William clapped his hands. Although his expression didn't seem to match the one he had at the start. As if it had faltered a bit at Brandon's sentence too, or I could just be seeing things.

"Wait! I don't have anything to wear," I panicked and Brandon shot me another glare which I decided to ignore.

"That's fine, you can just go shopping with Brandon tomorrow," William's mode took to another level when he randomly declared the plan.

"Excuse me what?" Brandon demanded through gritted teeth. The situation was already bad enough and he was killing it.

"I said your going to buy her a dress," The Kings demand face was more powerful than anyones, instantly shutting Brandon as he sat back down grumbling under his breath.

"No he shouldn't, he should be helping his fiancee pick a dress," Diana interjected.

"Yes, exactly!" Brandon supported her.

"It's fine, I'll find one myself," I cut in, trying to save the situation before it got out of hand.

"I'll go with Stella," Flora added and I smiled gratefully at her. The king suddenly clicking the situation together.

"Why don't the two of you go with Stell?" He suggested, and raised his and quieting the two jabber mouths known as Brandon and his mom, "That'll be enough, I've made my decision," he smiled calmly.

No one dared point anything out now. Everyone silenced and stared at their plates as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. That's when I declared, there was no one I knew more powerful than King William.

* * *

"What about this one?" I asked showing Flora the gorgeous emerald sparkly green dress.

"Yeah, but it's like the last one," She shrugged picking out a few dresses that she liked.

"Brandon, give me an opinion, this one or this?" I called out to him grumpily leaning against one of the mirror walls of the expensive looking store. I pressed the emerald one and a nice white looking one against my body and switched them out for him to see.

"Neither, you'd terrible in anything actually," He replied flatly and i pouted. He definitely hated being here, there was no doubt about that. i felt bad for making him come, he already has a spouse and tagging along with other girls might make him look bad.

"Gee thanks," I shot back and spun around putting both back into the rack.

"This one?" Flo suggested displaying the soft pink backless dress.

"Oh can i try it?" I asked kind of unsure how stuff here in Shields works.

"Yeah, just go to the change rooms," She point and tagged along as i huddled myself into a cubicle, smiling on the dress. Flora helped me zip it up and stepped back and grinned, "Ask my brother for his opinion,"

I blushed, "No thanks, he'd say I look stupid in anything,"

"Well he has problems," She shrugged and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Totally,"

After about 2 hours of trying to find a dress I wander down to another store with Flora while Brandon reluctantly followed.

"You take the left lane, and I'll take the right k?" Flora declared and ran off leaving me with Brandon who was busy with his phone. I thundered down the lanes trying to find something to suit me. That's when my eyes landed on it, the perfect dress.

It was put behind a nice glass frame which looked rather expensive. It was a beautiful golden yellow dress, strapless and gorgeous. It gently kissed the floor with it's silk skirting from the waist and had a slit from the bottom up to show my leg.

I squealed and clicked open the framing, taking the dress and running to the change rooms. Hastily I pulled in on from excitement and forgot all about needing someone to zip it up. Carefully I peeked out to look for any signs of Flora, only to find Brandon sitting there waiting for me.

"What?" He questioned rather annoyed from spending hours here.

"C-Can you do up my zip?" I questioned flushing a bit. He raised a brow and stood up, stuffing his phone into the pocket of his jeans. I gulped as he fully entered the dressing room and drew the curtains behind him. Ah, dude why?

"Turn around then Stupid," He commanded utterly bored out of his mind.

I slowly revolved round and turned my open back to him. My breath hitched as his warm hands touched my back, and grabbed the zip, slowly etching it upwards. My entire body tightened at his touch. Geez Stell, he's going to get married soon. Get your hormones under control.

"There," He stepped back and out of the dressing room. I sucked in a gasp of air and stared at myself in the embedded mirror in the dressing room. My cheeks were flushed and I felt all fuzzy again.

"Hey Stell, did you find a dress?" Flora called out from outside the dressing room.

"Yeah, gimme a minute," I flicked open the curtains and shyly stepped out. Flora's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets and she desperately gazed at her brother, only to find him on the phone and totally zoned out that he hadn't noticed either of us.

"Git," Flora rolled his eyes and gave me a thumbs up, "Looks like we found the dress eh?"

"Looks like it," I grinned retreating back into the dressing room.


	10. Drunken Love

**The start is boring. Just a spoiler, but it gets better towards the party scene. a LOT better as in a bit more drama.**

**For those of u who want StellaLoveSunshine to update, I have no say in this, but she's willing to never update again *dramatic gasp*...heck she's crazy XD! But I luv her so much. Shout out to u babe! :***

**Always just get reading, :D**

* * *

"Holy moly, is this a closet or what?!"

I nearly fell to my feet at the sight of the at least 6 metre long masterpiece Flora calls her closet. My jaw did the dropping for me though. It was amazing, there were dresses in almost every colour possible. Jeans that had printed every trending pattern possible and tops that haven't even hit the shops yet!

"It's pretty small compared Kiara's," Flora shrugged going through the dresses. All of them were amazing party dresses much like the one I had bought.

"You've been in Kiara's closet?" I asked raising a brow as I helped her scroll around for a dress.

"Yeah, she took me there during what my mom calls 'In-Law Bonding Time,'" She rolled her eyes at the memory, moving onto another rack.

"In-Law bonding time?" I laughed imagining that in my head, heck if my mum made me do that to a sibling I'd move half way around the world, "Must be a bummer,"

"Heck yeah, I'm 17, I'll moving away from Brandon someday and never maybe see them again," She sighed, placing a cute dress in front of her for inspection.

"Like running away?"

"I've thought about that,"

"I would be the one to encourage you on that, but you shouldn't,"

"No you too, everyone close to me keeps denying it,"

"Don't run away Flo, your going to be missed, even though you may not believe in it, people would deeply ache without your presence," I told her truthfully, being a sports physiotherapist I had my fare share of life lessons and preaching, "Remember it always gets better,"

She shot me a warm smile in which I returned, "You'll always be like a big sister to me," She told me and I grinned embracing her in a warm hug, stroking her brunette hair.

"I'm glad," I replied pulling out another random dress to try for her.

* * *

I waited out for the sleek black car to roll in at the front doorstep of the palace. The Shields had gone ahead of me since I told them to, cuz I knew I'd take so long to get dressed.

I had my gorgeously awesome dress on with a bit of striking make up done by Flora's stylist, my hair was done in curls while some of it was in the bun. It was like the style Taylor Swift had in her song Love Story.

As the car parked, the driver opened the back door and i slid in quietly. He already knew the destination so there was no point in me directing it. But I kept wonder what the party would be like? Sure I had been to Baltors party once but never something so big, the invitations were hand printed and signed, so it must be pretty important. As soon as we had arrived the man got out and opened the door for me to get back out.

Carefully I glided my dress out and kept a nice posture as I stepped out. Instantly my jaw fell to the ground at the sight of the incredible looking manor lit with fairy lights, there was a gorgeous garden where you could see people enjoying at and more lights lit across the pathways making it look like something out of a fairy tale.

"Beautiful," I dazed in awe. Truly amazing for a house. I causally walked down the flower filled archway to the front entrance, following the lights. They truly went all out on it, or this must be just normal for rich people.

But before I had a chance to open the door, the doorman halted me. "You are, madame?" He questioned in a posh accent.

"Stella, Sir," I replied and he skimmed through the little clapboard he had. "Not on here," Say what? Great, how was I suppose to get in.

"I'm with the Shields family," I told him firmly.

"Sorry, I was never informed of this, you can't go in,"

No what! I am so not spending the night out here! Think Stella, think of something fast.

"She's with me," Someone else answered before I could get a word in. I turned back to see a cute dirty blonde guy with green eyes, walk in beside me. Again more hopes of it being Brandon died.

He smiled down at me and winked gesturing to play along, "Hey sweetheart, I was waiting for you," The blondie wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek, making the doorman bow in utter respect. Gee, I didn't even know who he was, but they were willing to accept it.

"Sorry sir, madame, go right in," He gestured to the door and the blonde guy guided me in casually.

"Well you look new," He looked down at me with his cute emerald eyes as soon as we were out of the door sight.

"Yeah, I'm from Solaria," I told him confidently.

"Solaria eh? What's your name?"

"Stella," I replied trying to keep a posture here. I suck at fitting in with the rich crowd so this was a big achievement to at least get through the door.

"Ryan," He twinkled and picked up my hand, placing a soft kiss on it, making me blush a bit. He was actually quite the looker, he must be a ladies man with all that charm. "Pleasure to meet you beautiful," Again, his comment made me flush.

We both sauntered into the ballroom and I probably would've tripped at the sight of it if it weren't for Ryan's hands steadied on my waist. This is a sight I had never expected to see in all my life, it was like something from a movie.

As i stood there ogling at the ballroom, Ryan looked sort of off into the distance and down at me, "I have to go real quick, but I'll be back," He kissed me hand again and took his leave. I moved around a bit trying to locate anyone I knew. Only to be face with a sight I didn't want to see.

Brandon stood sort of to the side and smiled as girl had leisurely walked to him, Kiara I presume. She had the most gorgeous white dipped dress with a sparkly chest piece and her hair in nice gorgeous brunette curls. She looked a hundred times better than me for sure, there was no way I could ever compare.

She walked straight up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her lips straight onto his, in a perfect kiss. Brandon seemed to respond willingly, it's the first I've seen him ever show any emotion to anyone beside anger towards me. My stomach sort of churned at the sight, I've never been good at watching other people show PDA. Plus Brandon and Kiara matched each other like ying and yang.

"Stella!" I turned away to see Flora grinning at me. Thank god Flo, always saving my life there. "You look amazing!" She exclaimed squealing at bit.

"You look beautiful!" I told her in the same high pitched squeal causing us both to giggle.

"Come on," She grabbed my hand and dragged me through the crowd to the sides, "I have been so bored without you!"

"I know, I'm quite the entertainment," I joked.

"Mom and Dad retreated off to talk to Kiara's parents and Brandon, being the ass he is, just left me here," She whined out all her problem and I patted her back. Flora looked absolutely stunning in her floor length emerald dress, it had a gorgeous backless pattern and a jaw dropping chest piece. I was about to talk to her but my eyes caught sight of Kiara and Brandon walking back towards us.

"Hey Flo," Kiara I'm guessing wrapped Flora in a surprise hug and I couldn't help but giggle at her uncomfortable squirm.

"Hey Kiara," She replied untangling herself from Kiara's arms. Brandon looked at me with a sort of blank expression, which prevented me from seeing whatever he was thinking. God that is annoying, I don't know if he approves or hates the way i look. Then again, why am i even willing for his approval?

"You are?" Kara asked, looking at me innocently.

"Oh hi, I'm Stella," I introduced myself. How was I suppose to do this? hand-shake? courtesy? hug? Usually back at home I'd just fist-pump, so that's what i did.

She looked at me weirdly, hiding her distaste as I quickly changed that into a handshake. Flora was laughing silently behind her and Brandon's face seemed to go from blank to amused.

"I'm uh, Kiara," She smiled and entwined her hand with her fiancé, "Brandon's fiancee,"

"Soon to be husband and wife eh?" I smiled, copying her innocent act.

"Quite frankly, I think I might enjoy the rest of my life with him," She replied poshly, and leaned up to peck Brandon's lips, making me cringe unnoticeably.

"Me too," Brandon up until now had said nothing, finally spoke and Flora behind him pointed at his back, mouthing 'liar!'. I couldn't help but laugh under my breath, I would've bust out laughing but I didn't want to seem rude or anything.

We stayed silent for a moment before Flo interrupted, "Hey, Kia, you said you'd introduce me to a few people," she cut in and grinned at Kiara innocently..

"Oh yes, give me a moment," She gazed at me and then back at Brandon, "I'll be back babe," G_ag. B_efore undoing their hands and dragging Flora off. Sneaky girl, did that on propose.

"You guys seem happy," I told him rather awkwardly since we were both alone and the silence was getting a little uncomfortable. He rolled her eyes at my comment. Geez, i was trying to be friendly.

"You made me go shopping to buy that bullcrap?" He raised his brow and pointed at my dress. "Geez, I thought you would've gotten one a lot better," Wow, way to rub it in Brandon.

"Does it look bad?" i asked, his comments have no effect.

"Terrible, I think it made you look a lot worse than you are," But that one hurt. A lot.

"Well I asked for your opinion at the shops and you didn't say anything!" I snapped growing annoyed at him. Now that he has had his fair share of kisses, he's got his stupid arguing confidence back.

"That's because you look terrible in anything!" He barked back. Short temper. Typical Brandon.

"Look who's talking," I shot back.

"Pfft, says the one without a boyfriend, honestly I'd give my deepest sympathies to the one who goes blind and falls for you,"

"What's that suppose to mean?!"

"It means your hopeless loner case,"

"Well then go ogle at your fiancee for all I care! Your both alike anyways, god bless her fucked up future with you!" I go to the extent where I wanted to strangle him on the spot, but instead rolled my eyes and turned around. We will never get along. I don't know why i even try. He opened his mouth but I had already walked away, tearing threatening at my waterline.

Stupid Brandon. Stupid party. Stupid crush…

Geez, did I say that out loud? Hope not. It's kind of hopeless having a one sided with a man that is already betrothed to someone much prettier. That's why it's called a crush, when the other person doesn't like you back, you _get _crushed

My thought were suddenly interrupted, as I came to a halt, "Hey princess," Someone tapped on my shoulder and I whipped around, come face to face…well more like nose to nose with Ryan.

"Ryan, hey," I blushed, he was cute, but nothing compared to Brandon…heck why was I even thinking about that kill joy?!

"Is it me, or did you get prettier in the last few minutes?" He question flirtatiously causing me to blush again.

"Stop it, you," I shoved him playfully and he laughed.

"Your so cute Stell," He winked and grabbed my hand, "Come on," He tugged at my hand and we both weaved through the crowd.

"We're we going?"

"For a drink," He grinned as we got to the built in bar. I grinned back at him, heck there was nothing better than drinking at a party. Trust me, when they spike the drinks, that's when the fun begins. I'm technically queen of drunken fun.

He ordered two raw vodkas and we both sat on the barstools as he placed my drink in front of me which i happily took, "Woah, I pegged you to be the shy non-drinking type,"

"Well peg again then buddy," I laughed and threw my head back, licking the cup clean of every drop. He watched me order another drink in amusement, and drink it till not a drop come if you tipped it upside down.

"I like you, you know that?" He asked chuckling as I demanded another drink.

"Really? We just met," I pulled out the small olive and placed it in my mouth before I guzzled down the next cup, the drink burning my throat at the sensation, "But i like you too," three cups down and god knows how many more.

"Great, we should get married," He joked, grabbing his next cup. I was onto my 5th by now, they were small shot cups, so it won't get me too drunk till another 5 or 6.

"Yeah we should," I giggled. And sneakily reached over plucking the olive out of his glass and placing it in my mouth.

"Hey! That was mine," He exclaimed and I bit into it and stuck my tongue out of victory, "Well, I could always get that back," He winked and licked his lips making me choked out in laughter. Drinking makes me a lot hyper than usual.

"How?" I question innocently, I already knew lot of way he could do it. But I was willing to hear which one he wants to do.

"I'd just you know…" He trailed off grinning.

"How?" I repeated, leaning towards him till we were nose to nose.

"I'd just kiss it out from you," He told me smugly earning another giggle. He's good at entertaining me, I like that. Plus he's cute too. So there was nothing preventing me from uttering out my next line.

"Baby, I dare you…"

And he grinned, willingly leaning down to my lips.

* * *

***Massive provoking grin face***

**Yup, we're getting things started. They might kiss in the next chapter. I'm not telling you who will. but I'll tell you a pair will kiss. Might just be Brandon and Kiara because i'm a crazy unpredictable cow.**

**So how was the chapter? Be honest, was getting something like this a little too quick? Your thoughts my swagger gang? (that's all of you my wonderful reader which i luv so much [****Yes, being an author, you start to love random people that u haven't even met. it's called 'Love at first review,' XD])**

**anyways, Peace out loves!**

**-SSSunshine**


	11. Look I Have Feet!

**Psh, I like Kiara. Mainly because she will cause the uprising in the next few chapters.**

**StellasLoveSunshine- bitch plz, you fell in love with me way before the chapter, I'm too irritable XD Psh! I am so much better XD u know how u said if Brandon and Stella kissed they'd be like 'ily' and 'ily too'? Ya sure bout that? Yeah, I am an unpredictable cow, so I won't exactly listen to ya xD ****Do not. I fucking swear to god, do not say your stories are fucked up! Hell. Yours rocks. People r dying for u to update. Bitch just update! :)**

**Elsabie- I will update as quick as I possibly can hun. :***

**SassySolarian- Heck yeah, You and I are on the same boat when it comes to hating Brandon's persona!**

**Pickles333- Yeah, I was going to make this chapter pretty long, but then decided against it. **

**always, lovelies, read on...**

* * *

**Kiara's POV**

"Brandon!" I squealed wrapping my arms around his neck. A smile gracing his soft lips as I kissed him in which he happily returned. I missed him so much and he looks a lot handsomer than the last I had seen of him.

"Hey," He replied in that breath smothering voice of his. Heck am I so lucky to have a fiancé like him.

"Hello to you too," I put on my best lady giggle phase. Wouldn't wont him to find any flaws in me. Brandon's flawless, that's why I love him. He's handsome and sexy in any way possible.

I was about to add something else to him when I felt him moved a bit and glance towards something else. He way he was looking at whatever he was looking at gave me a bad feeling.

Confused, my gazed followed his meeting with a blonde bimbo laughing about with Flora like she owns the place. Psh, I'm the one that's suppose to make my sister-in-law laugh like that, not her! Whoever she is.

"Brandon?" I questioned, my voice cracking a bit. Why was he looking at someone else? Did he know her. Hope not. He's my man and he's going to stay like that forever.

He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts and smiled at me, giving me a reassuring peck on the lips. That gesture made me relax. Good, so he wasn't cheating on me with anyone. "I think Flora was a little pissed about me leaving her," He chuckled and looked back at his sister, I presume.

"Let's go then, I have to see her," I told him excitedly. Main reason was I wanted to know who the heck that blondie was. He nodded and took my hand, guiding me there. Brandon was terribly good at hiding his expressions, it left me to wander what he was really feeling towards that blondie.

"Hey Flo," I called wrapping the cute brunette girl in a hug.

"Hey Kiara," She replied unsurely. What? Why is she responding to me like that? Humph! Why is that blonde the only one who's able to entertain MY sister-in-law?! She untangled herself from me and I turned to the family killer. "You are?" I asked innocently. I shouldn't judge her by appearance. Though she does look pretty crap.

"Oh, hi I'm Stella," She introduced herself and looked slightly unsure before randomly fisting her hand and holding it up in front of my face. Was she going to punch me?!

From behind me I could hear Flora's soft laughter and I desperately gazed at my husband-to-be. Finding his amused smirk directed toward Blondie over there made my blood boil. How dare she! She's able to entertain both my new sister and my fiancé.

"I'm uh, Kiara," I told her, shaking her hand that she abruptly changed her fist into. I felt myself hide a smirk as I stepped back and wrapped my arm around Brandon's. "Brandon's fiancee," I said to her firmly. now she shouldn't get any funny idea knowing he's already committed.

"Soon to be husband and wife eh?" She grinned looking the not even the slightest bit bothered. Her appearance told me she was like an open book, but why can't I see any jealousy in her?

"Quite frankly I think i might enjoy the rest of my life with him," I smiled smugly and leaned up kissing Brandon's lips for show. Nothing. Why the heck isn't she cringing?!

"Me too," Brandon agreed and I grinned nodding to his approval.

"Hey Kia, you said you'd introduce me to a few people," Flora interjected in our little silence. Finally she wants to spend time with me. I knew she's open up one day.

"Yes, give me a moment," I told her before looking at the blondie. Hopefully I've show enough proof for her to stay away from my man. I gazed back up at Brandon who gave me an assuring smile which I'll always trust. "I'll be back babe," I smiled, rubbing it in before taking Flora by the hand.

* * *

A few moments later Flo suggested we go back and i agreed. Blondie better not be all over my Brandon. But she wasn't, she was no where near in sight. It was just Brandon, sitting at our table with a slim champagne glass in his grasp.

"Where'd blo- I mean, Stella go?" I asked taking a seat beside him. Silence. He totally didn't even register my presence. Where is his mind?! "Brandon!"

"Yes?" He asked calmly taking a sip of his glass but not making eye contact with me. "She uh, went," So he did hear my question.

"Do you know where she is?" I question curiously hoping he didn't. That's he'd just say that she disappeared out of sight and he couldn't care less about where she is now. But my dreams were crushed…

"She went with your brother," He said bitterly and finishing half the glass now. He looked a bit bothered at that fact. I knew something must've happened for her to walk off with my brother.

"Ryan?" I rolled my eyes. Ryan Charles wasn't my biological brother, he's my step. So he and I never got along that much, he was pretty reluctant on attending our parties, but surprise he actually showed up. "He'd have fun playing with her then eh?" I nudged him softly and his eyes snapped back to me.

"What do you mean 'play' with her?" He asked in a serious tone to my disbelief.

"Ryan's a player," I shrugged my smile dying out, "He's probably convince her for a night and then leave next morning," At that Brandon stood up not even acknowledging my presence before walking off.

"Where're you going? Your meant to spend the night with me!" I shouted out of fury, falling into step with him. How dare he show care for her! She's just a blonde, man stealing whore!

"My father specifically told me to keep an eye on her tonight," He said, pacing forward, his eyes darting about.

"Why do you care so much? Your usually never like this! Whatever happened to the guy who never took orders from anyone?"

"Kiara I don't have time for this tonight," He stopped and looked at me firmly, than ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "I need to find her,"

"No. No you don't!" I said grabbing his hand. "Ryan can take care of her for the night,"

"I don't want Ryan taking care of something I'm responsible for!"

"Who said you were responsible for her,"

"My parents did, now excuse me, I have to find someone," He gazed about trying to find her I assume,

"Why are you doing this?" I whined exasperated in his behaviour.

"Look, I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you, but right now, I have bigger problems," He said, unintentionally placing a pin with my heart, "Stella, where the heck are you?" He muttered under his breath and I felt my blood heat up at the sound of him voicing out her bloody name.

I hate her. I fucking hate her so much!

* * *

**Stella's POV**

He looked down at me, his eyes hungry and full of lust, "The things I could do to you baby," He muttered as his hot breath came and fanned to my lips. He leaned forwards and let his tongue trace the side of my ear.

I giggled and pushed myself forward, planting a kiss at the joint where his neck meets his shoulder. Hmm, he smelt nice. Like honey, thick, golden honey. Yum! "Fuck, what are you doing to me?" He laughed, and in returned pecked my bare shoulder.

Even though I had just dared him to pick an olive from down my throat a few minutes ago. He and I both knew we were joking, but right now, I felt a little hot and demanding with all that drinking. I turned my head to the bartender who wasn't even paying attention to us and tapped my finger of the marble bar table. "Pass me a drink, quite frankly I don't care what it is, as long as it has alcohol,"

Ryan laughed at my random order, "Seriously Stell, I'm actually glad I came to this party,"

"Really now? You don't come to these party often eh?" I giggled playing with the orang slice slit and place onto the side of my glass. I began dipping it in my drink before devouring.

"The party's from my step-sister, I don't usually go, because I technically hate them, but my dad forced me to come here," He explained and I leaned forward, kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, well I'm glad you came too," I told him with a grin and he kissed my nose in response. Damn I'm loving every kiss this boy gives me. "Now, drink up," I chuckled passing him another glass as well as draining my own.

I slammed the glass on the marble, but it didn't break. Thankfully. I was overly drunk by now since all Ryan was doing was talking, and all I was doing was drinking glass after glass. It went from small shot glasses to foot long beer bottles.

"Let's dance!" I declared barely not being able to get the two words out as I dizzily threw my hands in the air. _Why do we have hands? hmm, does Ryan always look this sexy? Oh look, I have feet!_

"Let's do it!" He joined in with me and grabbed my arm, as we both tackled each other to the dance floor. He grabbed my hand ad spun me around to the music. Damn, they seriously choose good songs when it comes to midnight eh?

One of my all-time favourites _Where Have You Been by Rhianna _poured out from the speakers, and I didn't hesitate to move my hips to it's electro beat. Having the prettiest dress, or getting Brandon's approval or fitting in with the rich crowd didn't matter to me anymore. I was here with Ryan and i was loving it.

Most of the other dancers had moved out of our way, and I was left to release my mad dancer skills. Ryan turned me around, and placed his hands on my hips moving in sync with the beat again. Rhianna is definitely the idol for me tonight.

Heck this was turning into a dance party rather than a ball. I'm guessing the DJ got some shots of his own huh. People were now cheering and clapping as we literally took over the floor.

"Your are so fucking sexy when you dance," Ryan hooted over the music and i blushed.

"So i've been told," I garbled my words as he twirls me like a ballerina. Heck we were going from hip-hop to ballroom to Spanish dancing to just randomly moving about because the songs keep changing.

"I want to kiss you so badly," He murmured, keeping his forehead on mine now. I burst out laughing and kissed his nose. "Scratch that, I _want_ you so badly!"

"Then let's go somewhere more private, because I'm sure as hell not showing PDA," I told him slurring a bit and I faltered my own steps.

"I agree," He looked up and grabbed my hand, carefully guiding me through the crowd. I was sure as heck drunk now, and I didn't give two shits about who the hell would kiss me now. I sure as hell don't give about Brandon right now, maybe I could just forget about him and love Ryan.

"Your serious right?" Ryan asked, looking at me unsurely as we walked down the empty corridors.

"Fuck yeah, Ryan fucking kiss me now," I groaned out of impatience wrapping my arms around neck. Heck I was damn serious. No jokes, no funny business. I'm going to kiss him and that's the end of my Brandon fantasies.

"Wait till we get to my room baby," He muttered taking me by the waist. Oh right, I forgot he lived here too. Hey didn't Kiara? Wait isn't this Kiara's house? Meh. I couldn't care less,

"Ryyyaaannn!" I whined, tracing my finger down his tone muscles.

"Trust me, it'll feel a lot better in my room Stell," He chuckled about to take a sharp turn at the corner, but abruptly stopped.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe she's going anywhere near your room!"

* * *

**Originally This chapter stretched all the way to at least 7 pages on a size 11 font. But I intentionally took out the following bit just to give you a cliff hanger. But since I've legit already written chapter 12 as well, I'll update that ****tomorrow. I know I said kisses, and there are kisses Not only hershey kisses but Ryan kisses too XD**

**Anyways luv you all.**

**-SSSunshine.**


	12. One Night Of Whining

_"__I'm sorry, I don't believe she's going anywhere near your room!"_

My eyes snapped up hesitatingly to see none other than Brandon standing grounded, arms over his chest and a firm expression at his face. Kara stood a few feet away. A perfect little scowl on her face. I'm in deep shit now.

"Move buddy," Ryan demanded and I looked between the two. Did they know each other? I slowly licked my lips wanting something to eat. My stomach feels empty.

_Oh I want chocolate. Actually no, Brandon's eyes are like chocolate, which is probably why I'm craving for them now. But right now they didn't look like milk chocolate, more like extra dark chocolate at the way he was glaring at Ryan._

"She is not going anywhere with you," Brandon repeated firmly his eyes snapped to his hold on my arm, "Let go of her Ryan,"

_But like, Ryan smells like honey. So I want to cuddle with him while eating honey. That's would be the perfect combination. A smexy boy and honey._

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Ryan replied cocking his head to a side smugly.

_Chocolate is better in a way. it's rich and yummy. But no way in hell I would have Brandon with that. He'd probably just kick me off the couch. Ha! How totally predictable that is._

"Let go or I will break you fucking arm off!"

Wait what? Was he threatened? For me? No no, I must've not heard him right.

"Ryan!" Kiara snapped probably growing annoyed with the fact that her fiancé was protecting another girl, "Let go of her," She said bitterly.

_Kiara reminds me of whipped cream. I dunno how. Maybe the non sweet kind with no sugar. If I were at a restaurant I'd serve up all three. Honey filled chocolate cake topped with whipped cream served with a side of trouble…_

Hesitantly Ryan let go of my arm and face me, he moved forward and kissed my cheek making Brandon roll his eyes. "I'll find some other day to kiss you," He muttered before Brandon stepped forward and grabbed my forearm, dragging me off out of sight.

There goes my first kiss…

"Where're we going?" I asked slurring a bit more now while suppressing a soft burp. I feel like I'm being dragged off for execution.

"I'm taking you home," he replied flatly.

"What?! The party isn't finished yet!" I cried desperately trying to escape his death grip. We both halted and I squirmed trying to get away now.

"Stella, don't fight me, I will tie you up if I have to," He squeezed my arm making my wince and proceeded in tugging me out. He was mad. Not angry, heck his fury level wasn't even on the anger scale anymore. It just went skyrocket.

"But I wanted to stay with Ryan!" I whinged when he finally was able to bail me out of there and out the front without anyone noticing.

"Shut up, I've had enough of your annoying mouth for one night," He snapped and opened the car door from the black sleek car waiting for us out front.

"Psh, you could've just spent the night in Kiara's room," I rolled my eyes giving him a drunken smile and playfully nudging him as he literally stuffed me into the seats, "You know, gettin' all in there,"

He gave me a weird grossed out look before getting in and slamming the door shut. I couldn't bother with seatbelt so i randomly yawn and leaned over to him, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Don't," He said firmly moving away and letting my head fall with a pout.

"Your so mean," I crossed my arms over my chest childishly and deepened my pout.

"Stupid you've literally ruined my night with my fiancee, why the heck did my father decided to invite you?!"

"Yeah sure. That's why she looked like she's gonna murder you," I said, gesturing to the fact that Kiara did look pissed with him.

"Exactly,"

"Then I wonder what happened to your little goodnight kiss, or goodbye kiss or a hug at the least?" I wagged my eyebrows and laughed at my own humour, "But Ryan gave me one,"

He ignored.

"It's wasn't to the lips, but I don't mind, I'll get my first kiss someday,"

He suddenly chuckled and shook his head, "Pathetic, your 21 and still haven't had your first kiss,"

"Yeah well, I would've gotten it if you hadn't so rudely interrupted!" I snapped childishly, "And also lost my virginity too!"

He stopped laughing and gazed at me, "Your willing to lose it to a guy you met in one night?"

I shrugged, "Then what do you want me to do? Give it to you?" and then i laughed again, cracking up.

He gave a disgusted look, his face losing humour, he reached forward and dug his fingers into the hair pulling it down, making my head bow wherever he pulled it, "Ow ow ow ow ow ow!" I groaned as he yanked at my bun again.

"Do not. I swear to god do not try to flirt, affiliate or even think about either with me!" He said in a stone hard tone. His sudden grab forced the hair pin out and the hair tie underneath to slip, making my hair cascade down, creating a curtain over my back.

"Great, now I have to pull it back up when we get home," I ran my fingers through my loose hair and shook it a bit. Brandon stayed silent for a moment and I gazed at him, "What? My charms got you eh?"

In response he threw the hair pin back at my face, making it miss a stab to the eyeball. Geez, Guy Dangerous much? "Shut it,"

I rolled my eyes, "Hmm, I wonder what Ryan's lips would taste like?" I wondered out loud and he groaned.

"Keep your thoughts private please?"

But I totally just ignored him there.

"They'd taste like honey. Not the weird cheap kind, but the rich one you find in Solaria's honey makers stores," I blabbered on. "Damn does his hair feel nice. I wonder what shampoo he uses,"

"Idiot shut up, your giving me a headache,"

"Fuck, why didn't I just kiss him on the dance floor? Oh and he looked so cute when he's drunk," My mind was working more than it does when I'm sober, "Hmm, I should nickname him Smexy Boy. You know cuz he smells good, and he's sexy,"

"Oh good god, we're home!" Brandon finally declared escaping out the door. I blinked weary at his figure go up the front step and suddenly fell flat onto the seats, my body giving out. "It's so warm," I murmured letting my hair be my blanket, "like Ryan,"

It was silent for a while so I was assuming Brandon went inside. But not long after his footsteps came clambering back.

"Are you going to sleep in the car?" His voice questioned and I furrowed my eyebrows curling into a ball.

"So warm," I shivered chanting it over again like a magic spell.

"Stella, get up, I'm not having you sleep in the car,"

"Leave me alone please," I croaked out, great now I'm getting emotional. I sound like a 13 year old on her period.

"Stella..."

"Why can't you just leave me be Brandon?" I murmured, tears randomly spilled from my eyes, "Why do you always have to get in my business and then blame it all on me at the end? Why can't you ever just be nice and accept the fact that you helped me out, huh?" I sort of sobbed, my mood swings changing from giggly to crying. I really didn't even know why I was crying but I just let it happen and cried.

I felt the car shift a little and i'm presuming he leaned inside. His hot minty breath sort of fanned the side of my face as I refused to look at him. "I'm sorry okay? Just, stop crying," He sighed, and I turned looking up at his face, staring at me upside down. "Come here," He looked away for me in an 'I can't believe I'm doing this' expression and pulled me out of the car and into his arms in a bridal lift.

I didn't say anything, just curled to his chest and stayed there as he carried me up the stairs, my dress flowed out in front of us, but not getting the way or anything. Brandon being nice to me? He's definitely not sober that's for sure.

He carried up to my room and dumped me there on my bed. I sat up in a cross legged way and sort of stared at him as he stared back.

"I still can't believe I didn't get Ryan to kiss me," I whined out, suddenly the bawling mood swung out and a whiney drunk one took it's place.

"Oh Jesus," Brandon rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, "Go to sleep will you?"

"It was going to be my first kiss though!"

"Stella… sleep,"

"Ugh! And I lost it," I huffed turning all childish, "Why did you have to kill the mood?"

"You were drunk,"

"I don't care! This isn't the first I've been drunk,"

"I can see that," He told me in a bored way and I gave him a quizzical look. How can he see that? "Otherwise your stomach would've given out by now from the amount of drinks you've had,"

"My poor first kiss!" I wailed kicking my legs a bit. "Your right, it's pathetic that I'm 21 and I still can't find my_ soulmate._"

"I'm willing to believe you don't have one,"

"It's not like you have one either," I told him smugly, he opened his mouth to say something but I cut in, "Don't you dare say it's Kiara," He shut it again and rolled his eyes.

"She is, or at least will be,"

"I want my first kiss already!" I let out a whiney cry and shook my hair. "I want it tonight, or at least did,"

He sat down on the side of my bed and watched me mewl in amusement.

"I'm a hopeless case I know, but I really want a first kiss. All my friends have kissed, or even have found the one they love, why I'm just a loner." I told him rising his amusement levels, "And then I'd just sit there and wonder what my first kiss would be like, I feel like I won't get it till I'm 80 or something on my death bed or maybe not even that, every girl dreams of it, but I'm just a hopeless case who'll never get her first-"

My words were suddenly cut off from shock as a pair of warm, soft lips placed itself on mine. It took me a moment to register the feeling or what the heck was happening. But when I did, it hit me like a brick. He was kissing me. Damn his lips were sweet.

They tasted a bit like champagne mixed with sweet mint. Yummy. He tastes really good. I desperately wanted to deepen the kiss and pull him in, but I didn't know how to respond, do I kiss him back? How do I kiss back? Move my lips? Ugh! The still kiss lasted around 15 seconds and he pulled away. Slowly closed my eyes and I licked my lips, savouring the moment. As I opened them, I grinned like a maniac at his slight smirk staring back at me.

"Happy?" He questioned a smile breaking at his soft lips. I nodded, at a loss for words and fell back, burying my head in my pillow. Quietly, I listened for Brandon's footsteps clatter out of my room and turned over, grazing my fingers over my lips before letting out another high pitched squeal.

Brandon kissed me! He stole my first kiss.

And honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Finally, it took them 12 chapters to actually kiss. In the actual movie the two characters make out only like once but where's the fun in that? I need to get Ryan and Kiara more involved, this is going to be a fun little love triangle...or square? **

**Peace out**

**SSSunshine ㈍9**


	13. Kiss The Frog

**Cautions, I have actually gotten this edited, so just a heads up so you don't have a heart attack in the midsts of my now perfect grammar. Lol. Thanks to ClicheBella tho. **

* * *

Why am I in a dress?

Oh yeah. There was a party. But I don't remember too much. Oh, I met a cute honey smelling guy called Ryan. Then I saw Kiara and Brandon make-out.

My heart sort of fell at the thought.

I pondered back a few moments and thought about what happened yesterday. Brandon said some pretty mean things last night and then I walked off, only to be whisked away by Ryan. Most of the memories came flooding back to me. But the last thing I remember is daring Ryan to pick an olive from out of my mouth.

Did he do it? What happened afterward. How the heck did I end up here? I don't remember jack shit no matter how hard I thought. But heck was Ryan cute yesterday, hey, I wouldn't mind if he did pick an olive out of my mouth.

I slowly crawled out of bed and wormed out of my dress before shuffling myself lazily into the bathroom. My head was pounding like a jackhammer and my body felt like I jumped off a 50ft building, landing on my ass. I needed some aspirin stat.

Grabbing my toothbrush and paste, I flicked on the shower, letting the warm water caress my skin and wash off the soap as I freshened myself. For some odd as the reason, my mouth felt tingly, more specifically my lips as if my mind was desperately struggling to relive a moment.

But what?

I gazed at the ceiling, trying to dig my memories for it.

Hold on…

My eyes doubled in size as I spit took the toothpaste, splattering it all over the marble shower walls. Coughing out wildly as I fanned my rapidly blushing face with my hand as I tried to collect my thoughts.

I kissed him!

I freaking kissed Brandon -fucking- Shields.

Shoving open the shower door, I staggered out, my face buried in my hands as I sulked to myself. I kissed the snob…oh, my god. Quickly I grabbed a towel and dried myself off, covering my body with a pair of yoga pants and a sweater as I stumbled out in a fit of hysterical thoughts!

I kissed a frog. Ew.

But he is a handsome frog. I grinned to myself until my smile fell when I got my shit together. Ew, I was fantasizing about an engaged man. Pursing my lips, I swatted my face with my hand in a fit of horrid thoughts.

"Ow, shit!" I cursed, clutching my now throbbing cheek. "Okay Stella, calm down,"

No no! You freaking kissed a the snobby frog Stella! How could you be calm about that?!

"Oh my god!" I screeched throwing myself onto the bed in embarrassment. How am I ever going to face Brandon after last night's events? I would seem so desperate, even though I wasn't desperate! But I don't want him to think I'm desperate! That's just too desperate!

Ugh! Why can't the ground just swallow me up now?

"Okay, keep calm. Brandon's a weirdo, he'll probably ignore the kiss, and so should I!" I muttered to myself, scrambling up into sitting criss-cross on my bed. Somehow my chest felt heavy at the thought of forgetting my first kiss like that.

But it was with Brandon and remembering something like that was the worst idea possible. So I should just forget it. "That's right. I'm still Stella Solaria, the kiss-less loner case nobody wants to date," I assured myself, but it was kind of hard ignoring the soft plush feeling I felt last night…

"Ma'am, breakfast is ready!"

I squealed jumping in surprise as the maid knocked on the door, "Uh- yeah, in a minute!" I dismissed her before collecting up my messy thoughts and escaped my room. Carefully shutting the door behind me, I pursed my lips, cautiously hobbling over trying not to make any noise since Brandon's room was right beside mine.

"What're you doing?"

I squeezed my eyes, my stomach twisting at the sound of his husky morning voice. Forget about butterflies, this boy gives me a whole zoo.

"Nothing…" I choked up, revolving around carefully to smile tightly at him. God, he looked good. Instead of that stupid suit he always has on, it was just a pair of shorts and a plain top that hugged with his ripped figure so perfectly. Drooling.

"Heading to breakfast?" He asked, a smirk plastered across his face. I nodded, surpassing the blush that was creeping up my neck, "Get some pills after," God he's so handsome.

Snap out it! This is the snob we're talking about! Brandon the snob! Not Brandon the sight for sore eyes.

"Yeah, whatever," I mumbled, gazing away from him back to the direction I was heading in earlier. Chuckling to himself he strolled past me, who was plastered across the wall trying to avoid direct eye contact.

He suddenly halted, turning to me in a painfully slow way. "By the way, what happened last night…" He began, his face blank as a page, preventing me from seeing his emotion.

"W-What?" I coughed out, pretending to play dumb even though I remember every second of it, "What happened last night?"

Something flashed across his dazzling eyes for moment before he shook his head, tucking his hands into his pockets, "Nothing happened," he shrugged, unintentionally planting a pin in my heart, "Even if anything did happen, it would've been an accidental mistake," He clarified looking ahead at the empty hallway ahead of us.

His sentence stabbed me harder than I had hoped and as he rubbed in that it was a mistake just dug the pin in my hearts further. "O-Okay, cool," I mumbled meekly trying to hide the hurt I felt.

He's an engaged man Stell. What do you expect?

He nodded curtly, continuing to saunter ahead of me as he walked to the dining chamber, leaving me behind with my dead thoughts and feelings. So It was a mistake huh?

Should've seen that coming.

* * *

_If you could take my pulse right now_

_It would feel just like a sledgehammer_

_If you could feel my heartbeat now_

_It would hit you like a sledgehammer_

I tapped the pencil lazily against my mouth, staring down at my blank paper full of nothing. I was supposed to be finishing a few maths sums from the crap Brandon taught me a few weeks back, but I didn't know anything, nor was I in the mood for it.

A track from Fifth Harmony blared from my speakers, echoing across the huge bedchamber and I bobbed my head to the beat in boredom. The day was dragging painfully slowly and I was way too embarrassed to go annoy Brandon or leave this room for that matter.

Psh. Mistake.

Fine, let's say it was a mistake. But that would mean I was back to being the loner girl with no first kiss. Darn, this sucked.

Rolling over from laying on my stomach, I gazed up at my customized ceiling swamped with stickers. What in the world made Brandon act like that last night?

Had he had way too many drinks? Let's hope so because Brandon Shields never acts like that! Geez, kissing me? Was he out of his mind? Was I out of my mind!?

"He's an engaged man Stella! Lose those pathetic feelings," I groaned to myself, throwing a pillow at my face. "I can't fall for him, he's a self-absorbed, arrogant snob who would never be the kind to do anything I do,"

Too bad that still didn't put out my flaming crush on him.

My internal mewling was put to a stop as soon as my phone blared loudly. Tossing off my pillow, I rolled over back onto my stomach and stabbed the answer button on my phone. "Yel-low," I mused in my typical answering voice.

"Hey Princess," A familiar voice chuckled from the other end and an unintentional grin washed over my face.

"How did you get my number, Ryan?" I questioned playfully. His erratically cute laugh sounded over the phone line, making me smile.

"I have my ways, Beautiful,"

"So to what do I owe for this oh so lovely phone call?" I quizzed, putting on the most terrible British accent known to man, in which he laughed at.

"Nothing much, My lady," He played along, "But I wish to ask to for a little…time together?"

"Are you asking me out?" I giggled picturing of all the placing we'd be able to go to. Ryan looks at the type to do the extreme adventures I'd go on.

"Indeed I am, my lady,"

"You're such a tease," I scrunched my nose tittering a little, "Where to?"

"Well, there's a carnival going on tomorrow in town at Shields, care to accompany me?" I could practically see the smirk wiped across the face even though we were talking on the phone.

A carnival! In Shields! Why didn't I know of this? I was the go-to person to attend a carnival! I am of course a child at heart.

"Would I?!" I squealed happily, "Of course I would!" Finally, something to do for the day, instead of being trapped in this boring palace with Brandon the grouch.

"Great, I'll pick you up then Princess," he informed me, "Be ready by 2, yeah?"

"Sure," I smiled, trying to picture what a fair in Shields would look like. I mean, I've been to countless in Solaria with Mason and the team but never had I actually gone on a…date?

I was going on a date!

With Ryan!

Oh, my god! It suddenly spiked to me that I had never actually been on a date before! Dammit! Screw me and my inexperienced self! I mean, how do I dress? How am I suppose to act? I may have been so casual in accepting the offer but I had zilch idea what actually goes down on a date.

According to a heap of chick flicks I'd loitered my time into watching, a first date was the most fussed thing there was. So usually her friends were there to help the girl…only I didn't actually have any girl friends like that. All I had was Mason and my team of footy players.

Geez.

Maybe Flora could help? But she was, according to Diana, very busy this entire week. King William wasn't exactly the best date advisor and Queen Diana would just scoff. I needed someone who's gone on several dates before and has experience…

Brandon.

Hell to the no.

And yet, there I was, standing in front of Brandon's door with my hand raised weirdly in the air as I had a mental debate on whether to know or not. His lights were clearly on, meaning he was there and not gone out, but would he talk to me? After last night's events?

I'm supposed to forget about that!

So Brandon might not want to talk with me. Okay. I knew this was a bad idea anyways. Revolving around a decided to make my escape when I heard a lot on indistinct speaking from behind the door. Not just one voice for that matter too.

Walk away Stella.

I clenched my eyes trying to force my body to take those steps out of there. But It wasn't listening to me, instead, I spun back around, staring at the glass blurred door.

Don't even think about it.

And like the curious idiot I was, I had my ear pressed against the wooden bit of the door, making sure to move my body away as I listened in.

"What the hell was that about anyways?" A shrill female voice yelled, almost deafening me. What was what about?

"Nothing," A deep husky voice that sounded most like Brandon replied plainly, "It was nothing,"

"It so wasn't nothing! Were you even in your right mind last night?!" The girl screeched once more. Last night… That was must Kiara then! I didn't know she was coming over.

"Look I had a few more drinks than expected,"

"Drinks or not Brandon, you ditched me for her!" Kiara protested. For who? What?!

"I didn't ditch anybody! Stop making this difficult for me Kiara!" Brandon snapped back. Damn I'd never heard Brandon snap at anyone other than me, but that was different. That was me, he always snaps at me. This was Kiara! His fiancee!

"Difficult?! What's difficult is that you care more about a stupid, maligning blonde, rather than your fiancee!" Stupid Blonde. Yup. That's definitely me no doubt. But why was she so angry at me? What have I done this time?

"I don't care about her," Brandon replied stoically, his sentence sending my heart down to neutral. That's right, he never cared about a stupid maligning blonde. "So quit assuming I do,"

"That clearly wasn't what happened last night!"

But all Brandon did was ruin my fun and drag me home in Kiara's presence? What the hell? There was something huge that had happened before that and I was clearly missed it!

"What happened last night was me taking care of my responsibilities!"

"She isn't your responsibility! What is she, Brandon?! 5!?" Kiara complained. I could practically imagine her face going red with that pale complexion.

"My father appointed me responsible for that atrocity and I was keeping our engagement party from being ruined!" And just like Brandon blew. I took a step back at the vile way he was talking about me, especially behind my back.

So he was just dragging me out of the party so he wouldn't get embarrassed. Was I really that much of an embarrassment? Is that why he wanted to forget the kiss that badly? But why did he do it in the first place?!

"But you…" Kiara's voice broke for a moment and I kinda felt bad for her. She sighed loudly, "You're not gonna cancel the engagement are you?"

"Why would I do that?"

"I dunno," She whimpered, "I just overreact okay, I'm like that,"

"Yeah, I know," Brandon answered kind of softly. Soft and Brandon? Hell. No. "Point is, I have a few too many drink, wasn't in my right mind,"

Suddenly it all made sense now. Brandon wasn't in his right mind because he had taken way too many shots, so him ever caring for me was just him drunk and loony. And that kiss…was actually a mistake.

And that's my cue to leave and resuscitate my dead heart.

Before I could make a move to heft myself off of the door and make a run for it, the door was thrown back violently and I complete lost my balance. With a squeal, I landed flat on my face at what seemed like Brandon's feet.

Okay, ground that's your signal to swallow me.

"Stella?" Brandon gritted his teeth in annoyance as I gave him a small smile and wave.

"Hey," I squeaked, scrambling back up to my feet to be glared at by a pampered Kiara. She does look really pretty in white, like a princess. One I could never compare with.

"The hell are you doing?" Brandon snapped, bringing the attention back on him.

"I-I needed some pointers," I choked out casually, staring at the ground, "And uh…I just got here, sorry," I lied, assuring them that I totally wasn't listening in on their conversation.

"Pointers? On what?" Kiara interjected, giving me a sharp look. Her crystal blue eyes blazing through my dull plain ones.

"Uh…" I played with my fingers, cringing at their expecting looks, "A first date,"

Kiara's glare suddenly dissolved, replacing by a huge smirk while Brandon, on the other hand, completely blanked out, just staring at me silently. Was I having a date really that shocking?

"See, even Ryan can be a better gentleman than you, Brandon," Kiara blurted out, obviously having prior knowledge that I was going out with Ryan. Brandon stiffened, gazing at his fiancee still blankly to avoid showing emotion. Even if he did it would've been a shock that I was actually getting a date. "You're going to the carnival right?" She questioned me happily.

I nodded, playing my fingers to escape the awkwardness for me. "Yeah, and it was wondering if you'd give me a few pointers on what to do on a first date…" I mumbled.

Kiara clapped her hands squealing 'Yes' at the same time as Brandon grounded out a deadpan 'No'.

Kiara scoffed, giving Brandon a look before grinning back at me, "I can't wait to doll you up!"

Doll. Me. Up? Ew.

Was a first date this important that I had to be dolled up?

"Kiara, leave her alone," Brandon interjected into his fiancee's gleeful chatter with a blank look. Kiara rolled her eyes, completely ignoring him.

"Oh Brandon, why can't we go too?" She questioned, her perfect lips forming a pout.

"Because I have work to do," He answered flatly, glaring at me for even bringing this up. Good choice Bran. It would be dearly awkward for me if Kiara and he were to tag along too.

"Oh please," She begged, deepening her pout. She was really pretty, I see why he can't resist her sometimes. How could I even think to compare with that? "Please, can we go? We could tag along with Stella and Ryan, It'll be fun,"

Please say no, please say no. Please. Please, please.

Please say no!

"Whatever, I'll think about it,"

ARGHHHHHHHH!

* * *

**Hey babes. No long time no update on this story. I probably left your butts on a cliffhanger for ages and I am greatly sorry. Also I have to thank one of my besties for re-reading my story and getting it fixed because I really can't be bothered...lol.**

**But I'm back now and updating. Bye loves,**

**-SSSunshine ㈍9 (Still tryna update my name)**


	14. Carnival With Smexy Ryan

**Definitely didn't reread this. Sorry *sheepish chuckle* If I were to proofread, I would procrastinate instead of doing it and leave the chapter hanging for two more weeks in my Doc Manager.**

* * *

I had learned three gravely important facts within the first 4 hours of my Saturday morning. One being I hated wearing dresses out in public unless it was for something formal that required you to wear a dress. Two, Kiara and I were incredibly different people and her dresses were not my taste or my lumpy size. And three being, god Kiara is a harpy in the form of an appealing woman.

She had been snapping and hissing at me to do things her way and pamper myself like she would. But I wasn't her, I was never going to be her and that was something I had learned the day of the engagement party.

So, in the end, I couldn't do it. I couldn't dress up in those tightly fitted corsets or whatever. Them horrendous things that stuff in your gut, preventing you from even breathing. God royals. Desperately gasping for air, I collapsed down onto my bed in defeat, giving up on ever trying a dress again.

"Stella, it's just a dress," Kiara rolled her icy blue eyes, leaning against my doorframe with all her perfectly glory. "You want to look good for Ryan don't you?"

"I do," I mewled rubbing my now heavy make-up free face on my pillow, "But I will never wear a dress," I do wear dresses to formal occasions and what not but this was a carnival! Unless I was working in the madhouse, I don't need a floor length mermaid dress tangled at my feet. Jesus.

"Well, your prince charming is arriving in less than 5 minutes," She gave a chuckle to herself. "And you still aren't ready," God I wasn't ready! What will Ryan think of me if I'm not in those weird traditional dresses all royals wear? What if he rejects me for not being his standards? God I'm alway going to be a hopeless loner.

"You have 5 minutes Stella, better hurry up," She mused to herself, walking out of my room as I springing back up on my feet. Desperately rethinking my choice about wearing that awfully heavy dress Kiara had forced me into.

God, I didn't have enough time left to get myself into that dress, get my makeup done and my hair in 5 minutes! I was doomed. Man, I should've never agreed to that date. "Come on Stella, Ryan's here!" Shit.

Hustling to my closet, I pulled it open searching for my emergency go-to outfit for active places like carnivals. I have 5 minutes remaining till Ryan picks me up and Kiara had successfully wasted my time forcing me into dresses so that leave only one choice. My usual attire of shorts, a black tank, and my signature flannels.

Worming myself into my outfit, I brushed my hair into a messy ponytail, leaving out some strands as I dipped my feet into a pair of beat up converses. Grabbing some sunnies and my little shoulder bag, I sprang outside just in the nick of time.

"Took you long-" Kiara began, her eyes racking my figure before she cut herself short with a disgusted look, "What are you wearing?!"

"Clothes," I replied the obvious, staring down at my comfortable outfit. This was me. If this was going to be my first and last date, why not make it worthwhile.

"You know, Ryan likes proper ladies, not circus shows," She tried to sound polite in that British accent of hers. I rolled my eyes, tucking my sunnies handle into the scoop neck of my shirt. I was so tempted to bite something back at her, but if she went off telling Brandon, he would skin me alive.

"I'm going to this carnival to have fun," I told her confidently, "And I don't mind if Ryan doesn't like me in this outfit. If he doesn't like me for who I truly am, he's not worth my time," I straightened my flannel and shorts, giving her a provoking grin.

"Whatever, my step-brothers love life is none of my concern," She scoffed displaying the most fakes smile ever, eyeing my shorts, open flannel and casual white top in distaste. "Women who dress like you, never catch Brandon's eye," I paused my lips at her comment, not letting her see that it hurt me.

"That's why he's your fiancee, not mine," I replied back with a casual shrug and walked partially confident down the corridor from my bedroom. Was Ryan going to like me like this? Was Kiara actually right about my type of girls never catching the eye?

God, I knew I should've just worn the dress, no matter what I felt like.

Shaking my head, I swallowed up all my pride as I had reached the front gates of the palace grounds. Ryan stood leaning against his open top red sports car, draped in a pair of khaki shorts and a plain civilian blue top paired with a camo jacket. God, he looked mouthwatering, just like that night.

He straightened up upon my arrival, offering me a flirtatious grin, "God you look good," He whispered coyly, planting a kiss on my knuckles.

_He said I looked good!_

_He doesn't mind me looking casual! OMG!_

"Oh my god, I was worried you only like those types of women who wore heavy, several layered dresses and expensive perfumes you can smell from a mile off," I babbled on, thanking god I hadn't killed my date in the first few seconds.

"Are you kidding? I was worried you'd walk out in a mermaid dress!" He laughed, bringing back that arousing feeling from his freaking amazing laughter. I smiled as he opened the car door for me, shutting it as I got in and helped himself into the drivers.

"So, are you ready for the time of your life?" He winked, staring up the car with a roar.

"You bet I am!" I hooted generously stretching my feet out in the spacious passenger seat. Unlike Brandon, who had forced me into the cramped backseat that time we went on a road trip, Ryan was a true gentleman.

Thank god I was getting away from that kill-joy for at least a good set of hours, otherwise, I would've gone insane with his constant bullying.

"It has been ages since I went to a theme park," He admitted and I gave him a gob smack look, "My dad's been busy with this whole 'Marrying Kiara's mom' thing that he really doesn't have any time for me,"

"That's why the heavens have blessed you with me!" I joked raising my hands to the clear blue sky as the wind swept past my hair due to the open soft-top.

"Well then my angel, can I trust with my fun?" He smirked playing along with my jest as we both laughed.

The trip to down town Shields didn't take that long, to be honest, and we were leisurely driving past a throng of people, children and adults holding all colourful things they've won at stalls and games. A huge Ferris wheel soared behind the brick wall skirting the carnival and balloons of different shapes and colours had swamped the sky. The joyous screams and yells of the theme park rides echoed along the entire place.

I grinned like an idiot upon the scene, thoroughly enjoying the vibrant vibe of people enjoying their moments as Ryan parked his car. God, how I've waited for this since arriving at Shields. Finally some fun. I quickly undid my seatbelt eager to spring out the moment Ryan opened my door.

The mouthwatering smell of carnival foods perked at my nose and I was dying to just get inside and try everything! "Ready Angel?" Ryan chuckled, eyeing my bouncy form as we entwined our hands together.

"C'mon! Let's go!" I squealed dragging him along with a laugh as we heading for the fair. Loud music boomed through the yard as I displayed a jawbreaking grin thoroughly enjoying the sights.

"What do you wanna do, Angel?" Ryan questioned gazing around at me with a grin. I smiled shyly, loving the cute nickname I was labelled with. I was more devil than angel, but at least I was Ryan's Angel.

"I wanna try everything!" I replied breathlessly, my eyes darting around excitedly. Ryan chuckled, checking his wrist watch for the time.

"Well, we have plenty of time, so let's try everything!" And I swear I've never heard a better sentence come out of any boys mouth. "What do you wanna do first, though?"

"You pick,"

"Well…. If I had to pick, the first one I always do before anything else is…." He thought carefully, but I had already had an idea of what I want to do first. it was my all time favourite, never getting old…

"The rollercoaster," We both suggested in sync and laughed at the irony that we both enjoyed the same thing. Giggling I tugging his hand and we both practically ran to the queue for the huge roller coaster vining through the sky.

This is going to be so much fun!

—

"God, this tastes so good!" I moaned at the sweet, cold texture of my cookies and cream ice-cream as it coated my tongue.

Ryan flashed me a lopsided smile as he licked his own ice-cream of the same flavour. It was crazy how much alike we both were as if Ryan was the ideal partner in crime for me. "Tell me about," He agreed, almost finishing his own ice-cream.

"Favourite colour?" I questioned happily tasting my round ball of goodness as I sat outside the stand, in the little umbrella equipped tables with Ryan under the sun. I sat atop the little table as Ryan accompanied the seat in front of me.

"Red," He replied and my eye lit up in agreement. Now we both liked the same colour. "Me too!" I chirped as we both broke into a fit of laughter.

"Okay, Whats my Angel's favourite place in the world?" He quizzed biting down on the cone of his treat. I pursed my lips, tapping my cheek in thought and internally awing at the nickname.

"There's this old as willow tree positioned in a meadow by my house. It so quiet and nice, I adore it!" I answered, smiling at the thought of that little tree, and how it branches would curve over like an umbrella over its trunk. "It was my happy place, and the only place I ever visited if I needed a bit of cheering up,"

"Damn, if we ever go to Solaria together, you gotta show me this tree," Ryan mused as we finished up our quick break time before beginning our quest through the rest of the carnival.

"For sure," I agreed hopping off the table as I fixed my outfit. "Let's head for the game stalls? Since we've already gone on all the rides," I suggested pointing to a little pathway edged with various stalls with different games and prizes to win.

Ryan nodded, taking my hand once more as we walked through the stalls of games, trying to see if we can win anything. We had tried all the games for fun and night was starting to fall, until something bright and pink caught my eyes.

"Aww," I cooed under my breath, eyeing the huge pink unicorn hanging beside a bunch of other fluffy animals inside one of the throwing games. Unicorns were life, but I am terrible at shooting games to even begin with, so winning that was like an end in Temple Run. Never happening.

Smiling at it sadly, I turned back to Ryan who was standing beside me. A few moments ago his eyes were darting about in content as he was preying for his next game to win at,but now he was concentrating hard on one thing in particular.

"Do you want it?" He mused, grinning at the unicorn I was staring at earlier.

"What? No! Of course not," I laughed nervously trying to seem less childish than I actually was. He rolled his eyes playfully, tugging my hand as he guided me towards to the game stall. "No, Ryan, that really isn't necessary,"

"It is! If my Angel wants a unicorn, my Angel gets a unicorn," He shook his head, already paying the game owner for a turn at it. God, he's so cute. The aim was simple, aim the toy gun and shoot the coloured rings for the prizes. Green for a gadget, blue for a small stuffed toy and red for one of the big stuffed animals. But red was the farthest away and that's the goal for the unicorn.

"Come here, Angel," He gestured to the gap in front of him and stall, "Give it a shot,"

"Nooooooo." I stretched the letter, emphasising my failure at it. "I suck at shooting," I murmured, recalling the fact that I couldn't even shoot the gun without jolting back a good meter on my ass.

"Lucky for you, Angel, I'm good at it," He smirked, taking my forearm as he positions me in front of him. "Hold the gun butt on your shoulder, like this," He instructed, repeating Uncle Williams exact words as he slipped his hands under my arms to help me hold the gun.

I nodded, following his instructions as I concentrated on the red target a good few meters away from me.

"It's easier to close one eye for a direct aim," He whispered, his voice getting a lot huskier as his face was right beside mine. Cheek to cheek with that intoxicating honey smell drowning my senses.

"Ready Angel?" He questioned hushed as we both postured the gun aiming for the red target. I nodded quickly biting my lip as I concentrated on the target once more. Seeing that was especially hard with a horribly handsome guy pressed up against me. "Shoot,"

The moment stopped as I shoved back the trigger and the gun made a quiet pop sound. The foam bullet shot out of the front as stabbed straight in the middle of the red target. My mouth fell open, flabbergasted at the success I just received.

Ryan grinned, showing his pearly teeth very clearly because he still hadn't let go of me. Which I wasn't complaining about at all. "I did it! We did it!" I squealed feeling short of breath, still partially refusing to let go of this sexy boy.

"Yeah," He replied breathlessly as he search my eyes when I turned to him fully.

"I can't believe I hit it!" I squeaked, still in trance with his eyes. God, we were so close. Nose to nose actually. Ryan's emerald gaze softened as he stared into my eyes. I couldn't keep a steady mind just looking at him.

The carnival noises, the smell of fair treats and the adrenaline running through me took the better and I leaned towards him, my mind as blank as a page. He followed my action, his head tilting instinctively as he continued to stare into my eyes.

Gently his soft pink lips, brushed across mine and my eyes widened, staring into his just as grassy ones. Before I knew it, a soft plush feeling brushed against my lips, kissing me fully. Friggin' popsicles! I was kissing him!

I have to pull away, I can't risk my friendship with Ryan over a stupid kiss. I don't want a reenactment of Brandon that night. I just couldn't. But my mind completely blanked out and I lost track of everything, where I was, who I was and what had happened earlier.

So It was just Ryan and I in the midst of our kiss.

He pulled me closer, deepening the kiss and I gladly kissed him back. I was enjoying this way too much for me to wake up and be hit in the face with another 'it was a mistake'. But none of that happened, he didn't pull away and he didn't proclaim it was an accident. Instead, one of his hands ravelled around my waist, while the other scooped behind my head, keeping me in place incase my jello legs completely gave out. It was bliss to me.

My first real kiss.

* * *

**To be quite frank, I was waiting for Ryan and Stella to actually kiss more than Brandon and Stella. *nervous chuckle* But tell me what your opinion on it is, so I know what my readers want. K?**

**-StarStyleSunshine.**


	15. A Dream Come True

"We have 30 minutes left till the Ferris wheel fireworks begin," Ryan stole a glance at his watch before smiling at me, watching as I devoured the fairy floss he had bought me, "So you wanna go there now and get a cabin all to ourselves?" He winked flirtatiously and I giggled, taking another bite from my cotton candy.

"Sure," I agreed as he fastened his hand securely around my waist, guiding me through the crowd towards the huge Ferris lit up in the night sky. Ryan and I didn't bring up the kiss after it had happened for a blissful while, but by the way, Ryan was grinning and keeping me cosy told me he didn't regret anything, just like me.

That made me so happy.

He made me so happy in the small span of time I had known him.

We stood in line for the Ferris wheel, as I had finished up my cotton candy. His arm was wrapped around my waist and I leant against his warmth, enjoying it more than anything. Gosh, I wish we could stay like this forever.

"Me too." he whispered in my ear and I shuddered, smiling sheepishly.

"Geez, did I say that out loud?" I blushed, rubbing my arms in embarrassment.

"Yes you did my Angel," He replied, leaning down towards me, "And trust me, I wanna cherish every moment of this night too," He tilted his head and I stood up on my tiptoes in an attempt to kiss him. Our lips were so close to meeting before someone killed the moment.

"Well, you two seem to clearly be enjoying yourselves," A snarky voice commented and Ryan and I bounded away from each other. Flapping my hands over my face I tried to calm my furiously blushing face as Ryan pulled me back against him, a frown etched on his face as he glared at the newcomer.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He gritted out, clearly annoyed at the presence of Kiara standing there looking prim and proper in the line for the Ferris wheel. Her milk-white dress, clung to her body and those heels were not made for walking in the grassy grounds of a carnival, she looked completely out of place.

"What? A lady can't have some fun in a commoners place?" She questioned, brushing her pampered fingers across her perfect tresses. That was what Kiara lacked. Unlike Ryan who treated everything and everyone equal to him, Kiara felt the need to situated herself on a podium above it all. "If you must know, I came here to see the fireworks,"

"You?" Ryan blurted out sarcastically, "Came to a _commoners _place to see fireworks? Why wasn't the window in your white brick tower not good enough, your highness?" He hissed out with so much venom. The tension between the two step siblings was clear and surrounding us in a thick smog.

"Ryan, shut it," She hissed back, "I came here with Brandon,"

Brandon…

She came here with Brandon!

That's when it finally zeroed to me when my eyes focussed on her fiancee's rigid uncomfortable figure just a little ways behind her. A loose black shirt matched with a pair of jeans had clung to his perfect figure as he just stood there, hands in his pocket and a blank expression on his face.

"Why are you really here Kiara?" Ryan questioned the words I had in my mouth since I was too shocked to even speak.

God did he see Ryan and I's almost kiss? Part of me wanted him to witness it, while the other didn't really care.

"Because," Brandon's deep husky voice finally cross-questioned as he moved forwards in long strides, before wrapping an arm around Kiara's slender waist, "What's it to you?"

My dry throat finally got it's shit together and I narrowed my eyes at him, "This isn't your place Brandon," I shot back, "You don't like to put yourself below others remember?"

I knew I had gotten on his nerves and I was thankful for this new found energy. I wasn't a helpless loner case anymore, Brandon can stuff it.

"You and I need to talk," Ryan stated pointedly at Kiara before Brandon could get a word in, and she rolled her eyes but never the less moved out of Brandon's grip. "I'll be back okay?" Ryan whispered pecking my temple as he dragged Kiara away in a fit of anger before I could protest.

Now it was just Brandon and me, standing face to face in the chilly wind waiting for the Ferris wheel line to shorten and our dates to get back. The awkwardness was almost unbearable, especially when he knew he had kissed me that night and I knew it too.

He just stood there, his deep chocolate eyes drinking in my figure and appearance, before dragging his eyes back up to meet mine, "Wow, my fiancee's brother. Really Stella?" He finally spoke, the icy tone clear in his voice.

"I don't get the problem," I shot back, annoyed at his constant habit of putting me down, "It shouldn't bother you,"

He rolled his eyes rudely, "It doesn't. I'm just comprehending your desperation,"

My mouth fell open at the comment, "Desperation?! I'm not desperate!"

"Uh huh. That's why you decided to cling to Ryan of all people," What the hell is his problem?! God!

"You are an asshole!" I snapped out, crossing my arms over my chest in annoyance, "What is it with you? Getting in my business, it's my life, not yours! It's not like I'm dating you or anything," I blurted out angrily.

A stroke of anger flashed in his eyes and I knew I just poured gasoline on the flame. He grabbed my wrist, pulling me closer until we were practically nose to nose, "Do not joke about affiliating with me. It would be the last thing I'd ever do with you!" His minty breath fanned against my face, taking me back to the night of the kiss.

_Too bad you already did it!_

I wanted to yell back at him, stand up for myself and confront him for it. But I couldn't. I didn't. Because despite being an asshole, I still hadn't gotten over my stupid crush on him.

I'm pathetic.

I just wanted to run away in tears and cry over my stupid crush. But I wasn't that girl anymore. I didn't want to be that girl anymore.

So instead I just stared at him, searching his blazing eyes. The way his chocolate orbs glared at me, it seemed more than just raw anger in his feelings. But what?

"Angel," Ryan called out appearing into view just after Brandon shoved me back. Recovering from my trance, I glanced at Ryan, who looked like he had had a hard time with his stepsister too. "You okay?"

I hummed, gazing back at Brandon, watching blankly as Kiara snuggled back into his chest. The same chest I curled up in that night. I need to forget about that.

"Next," The guy coordinating the couples into the Ferris wheel cabins called, gesturing to a free two spaced booth. Ryan glanced down at me with a smile before wrapping his arm around my waist guiding me over to the booth.

My eyes stole a quick glance at Brandon blank expression before grinning up at Ryan as we stepped into the cosy little booth. The conductor slid closed the door before locking it and Ryan and I claimed a seat in the sitting area. "Fireworks start in 5 minutes," Ryan blabbered excitedly before casting a glance.

I nodded quietly, staring down at my feet. I was supposed to be having fun, enjoying my time with Ryan and forgetting about everything. But here I was sulking over the same engaged, rude man I initially fell for. "Is everything okay Angel?" Ryan questioned softly as I gazed up at him.

I was so pathetic.

I watched quietly as Ryan got up, taking a seat closer to me, as he gently took my hand in hand, "Did Brandon say anything to you?"

I shook my head, "No," Lie. Just tell him, Stella. Just break.

"Can you tell me?" He coaxed lightly, rubbing his thumb over my knuckles.

Just tell him. He deserved to know if you're going to get anywhere.

"I had a small crush on Brandon," I blurted, squeezing my eyes shut before recollecting myself, "It was before I met you," Silence graced the cabin for a few minutes and I finally managed to collect my courage before gazing back at him.

"Do you still like him?" He questioned after a long journey of silence.

I shook my head, "No," I replied quickly, afraid I'll waver and hesitate, "He crushed it completely tonight,"

He smiled.

He freaking smiled. I was on the edge of my seat and this boy has the decency to smile?! Before long I cracked a small smile, feeling a little warm inside that he wasn't mad.

"You're not mad?" I spewed out stupidly.

He shrugged, stroking my knuckles again reassuringly, "A little. But this was before I knew you, so I can't be mad at that," I didn't want to tell him about the kiss just yet, hopefully, I can be comfortable enough with him to blurt that out and off my chest too.

Ryan's eyes flicked behind me for a second before his warm hands cupped my face, gazing into my eyes. "You know," He mumbled, gently leaning in for a tease. God this boy, "Whatever you had with him. I'll make you forget about it,"

And just like that, his lips found mine, right on time as a burst of colour lit the night sky. Fireworks blew in the background as I wrapped my arms around his neck, eagerly pulling him close, happy to have him here. Happy that he'll accept me for who am I. Happy that I might be able to love someone.

So that's how it was. Kissing under the fireworks.

A dream come true.

* * *

**It's short, I know but I wanted to end this scene as soon as possible. Yes, Brandon's a crowned asshole and yes Ryan is adorable. Just saying I support him right now. hehe. Blah.**

**Anyways. Been a boring week, to be honest, I literally have no inspiration, no nothing for the other stories. So please bare with me I'm crazy. Just live with it. *wink***

**-SSSunshine **


End file.
